


Abraham Springs Mental Institution for Troubled Youth

by LynneDragn



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romance, SoMa Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneDragn/pseuds/LynneDragn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the depression got too much, Maka Albarn attempted suicide but failed. Her "worried" parents decided Abraham Springs Mental Institution for Troubled Youth was her best hope and left not room for argument. Maka didn't understand emotions, people or why she should remain alive when all she did was hate every second of her life. Would she get better or worse? DISCLAIMER. SoMa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

MAKA, BLACKSTAR, PATTIE: 16

SOUL, KID, TSUBAKI, LIZ: 17

Exciting I know. Chapter One! Enjoy kids.

She'd planned it all out perfectly.

The pill container was hidden safely under her mattress, along with the blade. The scars that lined up her wrist, arms, and thighs had yet to fade, especially as she layered more on every time the depression got too much. Maka Albarn was completely and utterly ready. It was a Wednesday, her Mama's day off and favourite day of the week, automatically causing an unusually bright atmosphere to the regularly dull, miserable household. You'd think that'd make Maka more reluctant to leave it all, make her want to stay. However, it had to opposite effect.

It made her want to go.

The light atmosphere just reminded her it wouldn't last, it wasn't real. It was an illusion. The one off day her parents thought they'd give her a break from the screaming, shouting and yelling she'd been brought up in. She was raised in a web of negativity which made this day inevitable. Bet they saw it coming, thought Maka with a smirk as she made her way upstairs, finally home from the tedious day at school.

School wasn't a break from home. Maka didn't know what she hated more. Her emotions were as fickle as weather. In the summer, you want winter. In the winter, you want summer. You always want what you don't have then, but when you finally get what you'd initially been hoping for, you regret it.

Maka wanted to be home when she was at school, as all the attention all on her, but in the worst way. The name calling, hair pulling, and chair kicking. All may seem like little things but they were all enough to push her over the edge. Like winter and summer, home was the opposite then school. She was ignored, it was like she was invisible. As her parents argued in the kitchen she was sat on the table, the distress plain on her face but never seen. Never noticed.

Isn't that enough reason to end it? What's the point? The two lives she led, at home and at school were both pathetic, miserable lives that no one should be forced to live. So what should she?

She opened her bedroom door and locked it behind her, half cursing, half thanking that she knew as a certainty that her parents wouldn't care enough to check on her when the deed was done. When would they finally notice? The smell? The fact no one had prepared them breakfast? Would the school call?

Maka didn't know and she didn't care. She threw her bag to the floor, maybe a little too roughly. The books caused a harsh bang on the wooden floor, echoing slightly. Maka hardly noticed. She fell to her knees at the side of her bed a pulled her tools out. She grinned into the blade. This wasn't to kill herself, this was for old time's sake.

She pulled out the pills afterwards, resting the blade on her knee before popping open the lid. With shaking hands, she shook out twelve pills. She took one at a time, labelling each with a reason of why she wanted to do this, why this was necessary. It made it easier.

She felt nothing after consuming all the pills and decided to cut as she waited for its effects. They came on pretty quickly, as her hand was already shaking tremendously as she attempted to press the blade to her wrist. Her hands began to shake more, shaking uncontrollably. She dropped the knife on the floor, causing a loud clank as it made impact. She knew this was it, she was finally dying. She sat on the floor, leaning on her bed as she hung her head back to rest on the mattress, waiting it out.

As her vision got hazy she heard banging coming from the left. Was this apart of dying? She turned her head to see her door shaking and her eyes, once being heavy lidded, widened. She saw two figures in the door way before her world went black.

Maka glared out the car window, ignoring her parent's idle chatter in the front seats. Are they actually stupid? If they want her to get better so bad they should at least know better than to pretend they're happy. That just makes her feel worse.

She stared at the leaflet in her hand, labelled: Abraham Springs Mental Institution for Troubled Youth. She sighed in exasperation before casting her eyes back out the window. It was this institution that they were headed to now. The fact that she was going there was decided without her. It was decided before she'd even woken up.

Maka blinked open her eyes with difficulty as they felt as heavy as bricks. Her vision went from black to a semi-normal grey colour as she looked around the room. White. That was the first thing that came to her mind. Only when she smelt that antiseptic smell did she realise where she was.

She turned her head to see her parents sat with their heads in their hands, like they cared. She raised a brow before lying her head back down, about to pretend to be asleep as she didn't feel up to this just yet. This she didn't plan for.

"Ah, you're awake."

She mentally cursed the woman stood in her doorway, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed. Her glasses reflected the light from the window so her eyes were unseen, giving her a very intimidating atmosphere. A nurse walked around the woman, checking Maka's health while the young girl glared at the woman in the door way.

"Maka?"

This is that woman's fault. Her parents stood to kneel at the side of her bed, they're eyes wide and bloodshot. Could fool anyone. It was loud, the nurse was asking her questions as she shone an irritating light in her eyes. Her parents were arguing about who got to talk to her first and the woman in the doorway was scolding her parents fore 'smothering' her.

Oh please.

"Why am I here?"

The question made everyone's jaws snap shut. All eyes turned to Maka, wide with shock. Maka raised her eyebrows at those who looked at her in disbelief.

"Well?" she asked when no one answered, somewhat impatient.

"Maka," her Mum began slowly, her eyes narrowed. "What do you me-"

"Why am I still alive?" Maka asked bluntly, deciding to give them what they want. Her parents gasped and looked at each other in disbelief, even the nurse took a sharp intake of breathe. The only person who kept her wits was the woman in the doorway. She turned to eye those in the room, tilting her head slightly.

"May I ask you to leave? I'd like a moment with Maka."

Her parents and the nurse did so without discussion. Her Mum tried to squeeze her hand but Maka pulled her hand away, looking at her mother almost disdainfully.

"Don't." she said sharply, looking to her with narrowed eyes. Her mother stifled a cry a walked out quickly, her father following steadily. The woman in the doorway finally stepped in and shut the door behind her. Only then did Maka notice the clipboard in her hand and the pen tucked behind her ear and stifled a groan. Councillor.

"My name is Azusa." She said as she made her way to a chair, though her attention was solely on Maka.

"Now, Maka," she began, sitting in the seat her Mum was previously sat in. "Wanna tell me why you tried to commit suicide?"

Maka raised her brows at the woman. That was quick, usually they work up to it and try and gain trust but this woman just went straight for her goal.

"… I didn't." Maka replied in a guarded voice. Azusa sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"So, you're one of them ones, huh?"

"One of what ones?"

"The ones who deny everything. They use denial as a sense of escape because they think they're high and mighty enough to deal with everything on their own. Admirable but stupid."

Maka blinked at Azusa. She was… right. How did she get all of that just by her response? But Maka was stubborn. She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up, glaring out the window.

"I didn't try to kill myself," she said calmly.

"You took 12 sleeping pills in the space of 60 seconds." Azusa said precisely, as if trying to get it in her head.

"I had a headache." Maka offered lamely.

"…Hm." Azusa jotted something down on the clipboard, placing her glasses back on her face before looking up to Maka again.

"Okay, I think I know what you need." She said, fiddling through some papers before pulling out a leaflet, pointing it to Maka. She didn't take it.

"I don't need anything. I'm fine." Maka said stubbornly, folding her arms.

Asuza dropped her arm, facing Maka with a very hard expression that made her feel little. Young. She squirmed under her gaze but did attempt to meet it head on, though she looked feeble in comparison.

"Maka," she began. "I've been speaking with you for less than 5 minutes and I already have multiple diagnoses. You are not fine." She announced, making Maka's eyes grow wide.

"What?"

"Mhm," Azusa nodded. "You've been diagnosed with a personality disorder as well as phychosis. But Maka, they aren't even what I'm worried about and they're both very bad illnesses to have, especially at your age."

"What is it you're worried about then?" Maka asked, somewhat reluctantly. Azusa met her eyes with her own expressionless ones.

"You have been diagnosed with severe depression, Maka. And that was a diagnosis that came to be the moment you put the last pill in your mouth."

Maka heaved another sigh, unaware that they were currently pulling into the Institution's grounds.

"Maka," her Dad spoke, turning to eye her with a smile painted onto his face. "We're here, you can finally recover! You excited?"

She eyed her father in disgust. Was he that anxious to get rid of her? She opened the door before the car had stopped moving, shaking her head as she made her way up the steep steps, her parents scurrying after her.

The building looked a lot like a hospital, minis all the automatic door and that awful smell. She made her way in at her parents sides, falling back automatically as they made their way to the reception.

"Oh, hello!" A cheery voice sounded before they got to the desk, Maka turned to see a blonde haired woman making her way towards them through two double doors that seemed to lead into the hospital. She was pretty, minus the black eye patch that seemed so out of place on a woman as pretty as her. "I'm Marie, is this a new recruit?"

"Oh, hi," Kami said, shaking the woman's hand. "We're here for Maka?"

"Ah, Maka!" the woman clapped her hands together as her eyes landed on Maka, she grinned and they girl just stared at her blankly. "Well, you look just about ready, if you want to see your roo-"

"Yes," Maka said, somewhat desperately. The blonde woman grinned again before turning to Maka's parents.

"If you want to say your goodbyes I can take Maka to get settled while you finish the paper work. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," they said in unison. Her mother hugged her softly though Maka did not return it and murmured her goodbye in her hair. Maka's heart clenched. Oh, how she wished it was genuine. The feeling continued as her Dad planted a soft kiss on her forehead, his voice strained as he muttered his goodbye.

"Now, you get better soon so you can come back to us, you hear?" he said in a thick voice, wrapping his arm around her mother's waist who rested her head on his shoulder, nodding in agreement. Maka stared at the scene in confusion. It looks real.

"I-I-" she cleared her throat before starting again. "I-I'll miss you guys," she stuttered before turning her back, heading to the two doors Marie had come from.

Maka ended up in Marie's office. It was quite homely for an office. She sat before her and twiddled her thumbs. Marie watched this and wrote something down. Maka frowned and pulled her hands apart, Marie jotted something down again. Maka suppressed a growl of annoyance.

"So, Maka," Marie began, her voice already coated in sympathy. "I heard your story from Azusa and it just about broke my heart. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Maka said immediately, meeting Marie's eyes with her own blankly, hoping to give nothing away. "There's nothing to talk about."

Marie's eyes clouded with pain, "Maka, I know you haven't been able to talk to someone recently but that's different now. There are people here who will actually understand you, know what you're going through and some who have gone through worse. You're on the same road, Maka. If you want to get better, we need to talk."

"No," Maka said again. "They need to talk to get better. I need to be left alone."

"No one can recover on their own, not even someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"You've been enduring this for a while now, haven't you?" she asked, looking to the papers on her lap. Maka shuffled in discomfort. "From your diagnosis I can see this was a long term thing. Want to tell me about that?"

"Will it make you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I tried to end it all because there was nothing left. It wasn't getting better. I had nothing to look forward to and nothing made me happy. Hell, I have yet to understand what happy feels like. But I can't be helped because this is who I am. I was brought up in such a negative environment that it seeped into me and made me who I am today. You can't change that no matter how much you want to." Marie folded her arms over the clipboard, leaning forward as she analysed her patient.

Marie narrowed her eyes before jotting something down and leaning toward her patient again. "Maka, everyone in their life feels like there's no point at some point. You just had more reason to believe it. But you can get better as long as you cooperate." Maka scoffed and turned her head away.

"You don't think I've already thought about that?" Maka asked in exasperation. "I did, I tried to think in every single way how things could get better but I came up blank. My parent's are the problem and they will never change and I'm stuck with them till I turn 18. I'm sorry but I'm not willing to last that long."

Marie shook her head and placed her notebook down, making Maka feel a bit more at ease. When she wrote stuff down she felt like she was being studied. She didn't like that. "There are ways you wouldn't understand that could improve your mental health. Things that we can offer here."

Maka sighed and Marie leaned forward to pat her shoulder. Maka relaxed under the comforting pressure and Marie seemed to notice. "We will do everything in out power to make you happy, Maka," she said in a firm voice, making Maka look up in surprise before offering a tentative smile.

"To make me happy?" she asked with a laugh. "Not healthy. I thought you all thought I was sick."

Marie nodded slowly before drawing her hands away. "You are sick, Maka. You're mentally sick and you suffer physical wounds that were self inflicted." Maka winced. "You hurt yourself too, Maka?"

"It helps me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Maka, it wouldn't help you, you may think it did but it didn't."

"It did," she insisted.

"How?" Marie asked suddenly. Maka sighed before leaning back into her seat.

"I was hurting all the time," she said before pointing at her head. "In here. My head always hurt and it made me feel even worse. When I cut the pain was separated. The physical pain distracted me from the mental pain and the mental pain was always so much worse." she choked on her words. "It was such a relief. But it only lasted for as long as I cut."

"Your life is all one moment, Maka," Marie said suddenly. "Once we fix you, that moment wont hurt anymore, you'll be happy."

Maka shook her head in disagreement, smirking at the woman menacingly before saying her next words. "Why do you think I took them pills, Miss Marie?" she asked with a chuckle before her face turned blank.

"I was ready for that moment to end."


	2. Chapter Two

Marie had escorted Maka to her room after their little chat. The door was a blank white colour but Marie said that she would be given some paints and could paint it, claiming it may make her feel more at home. Maka scrunched her nose up. Yeah, she wanted nothing then to feel more 'at home', of course.

Maka took the time walking there to assess the other doors lined up on her row. There was a baby pink one, the names Liz and Patti written in graffiti style writing. Next to that was the blank white door with a number 8 in the centre of it. The name 'Kid' was printed on both sides of the number. Maka shrugged before eyeing the one in front of it. It was an electric blue colour with the name 'Blackstar' written in a autograph type style. Beside that one was a cream coloured door with beautiful flowers decorating the corners, the name 'Tsubaki' printed in cursive writing.

Maka turned to look at the door opposite hers. It was a flat black colour but had a piano key pattern curling around the edge of the door to come to the middle, where the name 'Soul Eater' was printed in blood red, gothic writing. It was very well done and artistic, Maka even raised her brows breaking her emotionless façade for a short second. She'd seen some weird names on the doors but this 'Soul Eater' wins by a mile.

"So, any idea's on what you want to paint your door like?"

Maka dragged her gaze away from the door to eye Marie with a bored expression. "What?"

"Your door. How are you going to paint it?"

Maka supressed a scoff. "I'm not painting my door, thanks anyway."

Marie recoiled slightly. "You're not? Most patients enjoy doi-"

"Guess I'm not like most patients."

Marie sighed before pulling out a key, unlocking to door. "Alright. You get settled and I'll send someone to come get you before dinner. Be ready by 12, okay?"

Maka hummed in response before making her way in room. It wasn't that big, but it was nice. The single bed looked comfortable. The wardrobe had no door and it looked like the hangers were actually attached to the pole. From what she could see she saw no bathroom but she had no complaints.

She'd packed everything away before she heard a light tap on her door. She contemplated ignoring it before it sounded again, a little sheepish. She pulled the door open to see a girl, she looked around about Maka's age. She had unusually long hair that must fall behind her knees when let loose from the high pony tail it was currently in. She had a nice figure, Maka noted with a frown, her curves were modest and her eyes were kind but anxious.

"Hello," she said in a kind feminine voice. "I was asked to bring you to dinner."

"Ah," Maka rubbed her neck awkwardly. "U-uh, thanks. I'm coming now."

The girl grinned and stood back so Maka could step out, holding a shaking hand out toward Maka.

"I-I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Maka, good to meet you too." They shook hands and Maka could more or less feel relief coming from Tsubaki in waves. She led her down the school like hallway with an upbeat pace.

"You can sit beside me and my friends at dinner if you'd like," Tsubaki told Maka with a grin, Maka frowned again.

"Your friends?" she asked in a strained voice. Tsubaki laughed.

"Mhm! Don't worry, they're all very nice. Eccentric, yeah but they're all some of the best people you'll ever meet."

Maka raised her brows. She spoke so highly of crazy people? Must be crazy herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Maka asked bluntly, tilting her head. Tsubaki's eyes softened as she stared down the hall they walked.

"You're curious, huh?" She muttered, smiling weakly at Maka. "I remember my first day here, some of the people's conditions were so obvious but some… I didn't know why they were here. I was always too scared to ask, guess you're not."

Maka didn't respond, still waiting for an answer. Tsubaki laughed lightly.

"I have severe anxiety. Well, had. I'm much, much better now but I could still use a little practice. My friends all have conditions too, Blackstar had a God complex, Liz had some kind of paranoia mental illness, Patti, her sister is a little… off, you could say. She's in her own little world. Kid has OCD but over symmetry, if anything is unbalanced he used to get dangerous, but he's getting a hang of it now."

Maka noticed she had spoken of all the patients in their ward except one.

"What about Soul Eater?"

Tsubaki's head jerked towards Maka. "Soul?"

"I saw his door."

"Oh, well yeah he's our friend. He gets on well with Blackstar and Kid but he's very private. No one knows what he's in here for or how long he's been here for. He can get a little scary if you pry, so I'll warn you now not to if you do see him."

"What do you mean if I see him?"

"Well Soul doesn't really stick to his schedule. I'm not even sure if he has one! If he wants to come to a game, or group session then he will, but it seems that he doesn't have to because if he doesn't want to, he won't."

Maka hummed, frowning and casting her eyes back to the floor beneath their feet. She'd never even met the boy and she was already intrigued. Weird.

"Anyway, we're here."

Maka looked up to see, again, a school like dining area. She hesitated in entering but Tsubaki soon drawn her in. She even got some of that god awful food they were serving. It seemed these kids go mad over spaghetti or something. Fools.

She ended up sat beside Tsubaki on a circular table. Surrounding them were three other people. There were two blondes who looked like sisters so she assumed they were Liz and Patti. Patti would humming childishly and poking her food with the wrong side of her fork. She had short, bouncy blonde hair and wide, child-like blue eyes. Her sister had long, darker blonde hair that framed her face beautifully. Her eyes were a darker blue but were narrowed like a cats as she eyed the room observantly, snapping her head around when a noise went off in the other direction. Sat in between the two was a boy with peculiar black hair with three white stripes running horizontally across the left side. He was picking at his food, looking as if he was arranging it.

"Guys," Tsubaki said brightly as she sat down with her tray, gesturing to Maka. "This is Maka!"

Liz looked to her with narrowed eyes, but seeing Tsubaki's shine on the girl her eyes softened and she looked more like a teenage girl. "Hey there, Maka." She drawled, smirking and shaking her hand over the table. "Welcome to the nuthouse."

A smirk tugged at her lips but she nodded in return.

"Maka, Maka, Maka," the younger girl clapped, making Maka raise a brow.

"Now, now Patti, what have we said?" the boy said, looking over his shoulder to scold the girl lightly. She stopped mid-sentence to pout, slumping in her seat before responding.

"Bottle up the excitement so I don't scare new patients," she droned as if she had heard it before. The boy smiled and patted her head.

"Good girl," he turned to smile at Maka, tilting her head. "Nice to meet you Maka, I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid,"

Maka nodded and offered a weary smile.

"YAHOO!"

The five jumped in unison and a crazed young boy jumped into the chair beside Tsubaki, not even breathing heavily that he more or less jumped 5 feet to land in a chair.

"HAVE YOU ALL MISSED YOUR GO-" He was stopped short as Maka threw her plastic fork at him, just missing his head.

"Too loud." She muttered, grabbing her spoon and using that instead.

It was silent before a gruff laugh sounded from behind Maka. The sound sent tingles down her spine and she looked behind her to meet a pair of amused, crimson eyes.

"Someone shut up Blackstar," he drawled but Maka eyes were planted on his eyes, they turned up in amusement, chuckling again. "You must be an interesting one."


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, sure Maka was intrigued with this guy. But who wouldn't be? His deep, crimson eyes bored into her own though his were tilted up upwards in amusement. He had a mass of stark white hair that stuck up in all directions and hung over his eyes. He stood tall, at least a foot taller than her even with his slouch. And his voice. It rumbled deep in his chest and she was sure she could detect a slight British-undertone. She was curious…

But she wasn't going to let him know that.

Maka scoffed before turning around, muttering under her breathe: "An interesting one…"

Those on the table gasped at her response to Soul. Even Soul was a little surprised but he was better at hiding that. Most people were intimidated by his appearance, no way in hell did they usually talk to him like that.

Well, this was refreshing.

Soul just let out a good-natured laugh before sitting beside Blackstar and slapping his back before conversation erupted from the table again. Tsubaki and Liz pounced on Maka like a cat.

"Maka!" Liz gasped in a hushed tone, leaning forward as if the boys wouldn't hear them if she did.

Maka blinked. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"No one speaks to Soul like that!" Tsubaki said in the same hushed tone. Maka frowned.

"That's what you call speaking to someone?" Maka murmured but sighed as Liz and Tsubaki's eyes were still intent on her.

"Why not?"

Liz and Tsubaki looked to each other. "I don't know. He just doesn't let them, I guess. Last guy who tried to talk back to him ended up in the medical ward and Soul was in isolation for 6 days." Liz laughed nervously. Maka huffed and folded her arms.

"If he tried to hit me I'd kick his ass," she grumbled, making Liz and Tsubaki shush her as the boys eyed them suspiciously.

"Whose ass is Maka kicking? I want in," Blackstar all but yelled, leaning towards them.

"No one!" Tsubaki and Liz said in sync, making the guys look to each other.

"Me, Blackstar," Soul laughed, making all eyes turn to him before he looked to Maka, smirking. "She was talking about me."

Maka turned up her nose. "How would you know that?"

Soul shrugged. "I overheard."

Maka huffed again. "You eavesdropped." She accused angrily, making those on the table stiffen and Soul laugh.

"I guess, yeah." He laughed and Maka growled in annoyance.

"That's rude, you know," she insisted, looked at the boy through narrowed eyes. He shrugged again.

"Don't care," he drawled, picking at his food.

Maka just rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't would you?" she grumbled making Soul's eyebrows rise. She sighed before looking back to her own food. "What an idiot," she muttered before standing up.

"I'm all done, I'm going back to my room," she told Tsubaki who was still looking at her in awe.

"Uh-yeah, okay. I'll jus-"

"That's quite alright, Tsubaki."

The seven turned to see Miss Marie making her way towards Maka, a slip of paper in her hand.

"Here's your schedule." She told her, handing her the paper for Maka to look at.

7:00am: Wake up call.

7:00 – 8:00am: Shower/ Free time.

8:00 – 9:00am: Free time.

9:00 – 9:30am: Breakfast.

9:30 – 10:30 am: Arts and Crafts

10:30 am – 12:00 pm: Free Time

12:00 – 1:00 pm: Dinner

1:00 – 2:00 pm: Music / Group Therapy

2:00 – 3:00 pm: Physical Education (Outdoors)

3:00 – 5:00 pm: Free Time

6:00 – 6:30 pm: Supper.

6:30 – 9:00 pm: Free Time.

9:00 pm: Back to rooms

10:00 pm: Lights Out

Personal Therapy Session: 3:30 pm

Maka looked up to eye the woman uncertainly. "Thank you," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was just heading back to my room, so-"

"Ah, ah, ah," she interrupted, holding up a finger as Maka tried to leave. "Free time is 3:00, you can go where you please then. For now though we have music." Marie grinned as Maka made a face of distaste.

"Music?" she asked tentatively and Marie laughed. Along with Soul who she looked back to glare at.

"Yes, we find things like Music and Arts and Crafts gives patients a chance to be creative and imaginative which helps a lot. You'll love it!" she said as she clapped her hands excitedly as Maka laughed nervously without any humour.

"Alright, when do we go?" she asked just before a bell rang. Jeez, it's just like a school.

Marie laughed lightly. Why does everyone always seem to be laughing? "Now," she watched approvingly as patients started to take there trays back before looking to Tsubaki. "Do you mind showing Maka the way, Tsubaki?"

"Of course!" Tsubaki said cheerfully and standing, taking her and Maka's trays for her despite her complaints. She frowned in confusion. Why are this random girl so eager to help her?

"She's a nice girl, huh?"

Maka snapped her head up to look at Soul who was looking in the direction of which Maka was just looking. She wrapped her arms around herself in discomfort and just nodded her head.

"Yeah, she's nice," was all she said. Soul chuckled lowly.

"Don't talk much, huh?" he drawled, making Maka stiffen in annoyance. She turned on him irritably.

"Well, from what I hear neither do you," she said hotly, frowning up at him. Soul just met her gaze with a blank look.

"Well, that's none of your business." He said sharply. Maka didn't even flinch.

"Then the reason I don't is none of yours," she countered, having the pleasure of seeing anger swell in Soul Eater's eyes as she did.

"You're so-" he began in exasperation.

"What?" Maka interrupted. "So what?"

The two were in each other's faces at this point. Only did the nervous laugh of Miss Marie making them drag their angry gazes from each other.

"Okay you guys," she said, pushing them away from one and other. "Let's just cool down, shall we? Soul, head over to the music room while Maka waits for Tsubaki."

Some of the patients who had stopped to watch sighed with disappointment as Soul turned roughly to walk from Maka. Maka just growled under her breathe before turning in the opposite direction.

It was official, Soul Eater annoyed her just as much as he intrigued her.


	4. Chapter Four

Maka entered the music room beside a bouncing Tsubaki, though Maka's face was cryptic it was also curious. The institution must be pretty well funded since the instruments looked of good quality and condition. The one that caught her attention more than any other was the shiny black grand piano that stood proudly in the corner of the room. She'd always been fascinated by pianos and if anyone asked it would be her favourite. Though she couldn't play it, nor any other instrument. Maka didn't get music in general. She didn't do too well with anything that included emotion and music seemed to revolve around that.

"Ah, new rookie, huh?"

Maka turned her head to see a blonde haired man walking towards her with a grin on his face. She heard a faint pounding and it took her a second to realise it was from the ear phones plugged into his ears. She frowned.

"Uh, I guess," she shook his hand reluctantly before pulling it away firmly. The man must have been used to this for he was unfazed and continued to smile brightly.

"My name is Justin and I'm the music teacher!" he all but yelled. Maka winced before leaning away in annoyance.

"Yeah, and I'm not deaf!" she retorted in annoyance, making the man laugh before pulling the plugs from his ears.

"Sorry about that," he laughed, making Maka's fists clench in anger. Why is he laughing? He either ignored her irritation or was too dumb to notice as he just grinned before gesturing to the room.

"So, any interest in music…" he trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Maka," she sighed before shaking her head. "And no. I don't get it."

Justin released a strained laugh that seemed to quiet everyone enough to make them listen to his and Maka's conversation. Maka wrapped her arms around herself in discomfort.

"What do you mean you don't get music?" a new voice asked before the teacher could say anything. Maka turned her head to see it was Soul Eater addressing her from one of the stools beside Blackstar, though his expression was no longer mocking. It was curious.

"I just don't really understand it," she replied honestly. She sighed as this wasn't enough for the class of crazy people looking at her. She understood it, music was a way out of many depressions and distracts some from the extent of insanity. She went on as people continued to look at her intently, obviously not satisfied with her answer. Especially Soul.

"I don't understand… the emotions." She admitted. Soul frowned. "I've heard the deal about music, how the emotions in the songs move people. Well, I don't get that. How can you put an emotion into a song? It doesn't make any sense." She shrugged again as Soul raised his brows in surprise before leaning back in his chair.

"I understand," he said as he smiled weakly, making Maka look up in surprise.

"You do?" she asked uncertainly. No one else was talking now, everyone's eyes seemed trained on Maka and Soul.

"Yeah, I guess," he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I guess it is kind of hard to explain. You don't see how emotions go into a song technically, huh?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It doesn't make any sense." Soul laughed again.

"You're just over-thinking it." Was all he said before the lesson began.

It wasn't that interesting. Justin was the one who mainly played the instruments, though if someone asked to have a go he wouldn't say no. It was more about responding to the music and him asking them how it made them feel. But Maka wouldn't fall for that. The music was a disguise. A disguise to make those who never really voiced their problems, alone or in front of people, to then expose their fears out in the open, thinking all they were doing was talking about the stupid sounds a guitar made. It made sense. It was smart.

But Maka was smarter. She folded her arms defensively and leaned back in her seat. She was thrilled that she had revealed her thoughts on music at the beginning for when Justin asked her how the music made her feel her simple: 'I don't know,' was very believable. No one saw through her façade.

"You figured that out quick," she looked back to find Soul catching up with her as she made her way to the library. Miss Marie agreed that Maka could spend her time there instead of participating with the Physical Education session for the whole shorts and t-shirts shit meant she had to expose her arms and legs. It was the perfect excuse.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" she asked in a bored voice, not bothering to slow down.

"I didn't feel like it," was all he said as he walked ahead of her. Obviously not all too comfortable with walking by her side. Good. She wasn't too comfortable with that either. She wasn't too keen on him, or anyone, walking behind her either. That freaked her out.

"I heard about that," she mused, making Soul look back at her curiously, if not a little warily. "You just do what you want, huh?"

"More or less."

"Why?"

Soul scoffed in disbelief. "Didn't you hear what happened to the last kid that asked me that?"

Maka rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah, knocked the poor guy out, very impressive."

Soul cast her a dark look before turning his head again to look forward, grumbling a few things Maka couldn't quite catch. Maka grumbled but couldn't find it in herself to dig it out of him. She'd be pretty pissed if someone asked her why she was here too.

"Whatever," she breathed before entering the library as the boy walked ahead, shaking her head lightly.

The hour passed too quickly for Maka. The sound of chatter as the patients re-entered the building reminded her eerily about school and made her physically shudder. She slammed her book shut before resting it on her lamp to eye the large room once again. The library was pretty impressive, just as the music room was. Books covered every wall and shelves were layered through the room. It was the perfect place.

"Oi, Bookworm. You spending all break in there?"

Maka growled under her breathe as Soul's voice carried to where she sat, curled up on a couch.

"Yes," she muttered loudly before opening her book again.

"Okay," the boy sighed. "I'll tell Tsubaki you're here. It was her asking, not me."

Maka just grumbled and shooed him away. She didn't understand him at all. He seemed so sane. So normal and so she figured his secret was a big one. His prying annoyed and confused her. Social interaction was weird and she didn't know how to do it, nor did she want too. All these people would be best off just leaving her alone.

Thought Maka doubted they would.


	5. Chapter Five

Maka woke to the sound of screaming.

Not just any screaming. It was pure cries of absolute terror but with an unmistakably masculine voice. Maka had only known the voice for a day yet she knew who it was. Without a doubt.

It was Soul.

She jumped out of her bed and ran for her door, shaking off her own nightmare. Usually once she broke free of one she'd spend the rest of the night awake and pondering it in terror. This was a distraction and so the terror didn't come.

Maka didn't knock at Soul's door. None of the patient's doors had any locks on them and there was no way to lock them from the inside either so she could enter easily. She swung open his door to see his room was more or less identical to hers except his bed was next to the window. Soul was currently lying on that bed as he thrashed relentlessly and cried out desperately. Maka gasped audibly before making her way forward cautiously, his cries not growing any quieter.

His screaming increased as Maka rested a hand on his damp forehead and shushed him desperately as she fell to her knees beside the bed. He caught her shoulder with his fist but she caught it before it could make contact again and pinned it to his side as she continued to mutter comforting nonsense in his ear as she stroked him damp hair from his face. His screams eventually decreased to whimpers and he clutched her hand desperately as he began to fall asleep again.

"Maka?" he groaned groggily, Maka chuckled and nodded her head as he opened his eyes half way. She expected a half ass comment or an insult.

Soul only groaned lightly and clutched her hand tighter, bringing it to his chest. "Make them go away," he groaned as he closed his eyes. Maka recoiled slightly before leaning forward.

"Make who go away, Soul?" she asked softly as she continued to stroke his hair. He didn't seem to notice her awkwardness. She was here to be helped, not help others. She ignored the selfish thoughts and continued to comfort the boy as he muttered nonsense before lapsing into sleep.

Maka was unaware of the growing crowd of her ward that was forming in front of Soul's door, looking on at the two in awe. Maka felt slight disappointment as Soul fell asleep before answering her question but relief more than anything else. She knew from experience that when having a nightmare it is unlikely that you will have another if you awake from one. Soul could sleep in peace.

She gave him one last final squeeze of her hand before pulling it away, stroking his hair a final time before muttering to his still form: "You can rest easy now,"

Maka stood and made her way to the door, only now noticing the group that consisted of the 6 others she dined with at dinner and Miss Marie.

"Maka," Marie began in a sympathetic voice but Maka held up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine," she said. "I heard him louder since his room is right near mine and I couldn't sleep because of the racket. That was all." She tried to dismiss the subject but seven pairs of eyes continued to gawk at her.

"Well, it's not just that," Blackstar said, stretching his arms over his head. Maka raised a brow. "Soul has night terrors at least every other night. Almost every night some times. The only way to really snap him out of it is:" Blackstar held up two fingers before counting off the first one. "Sedate him before he hurts anyone," Blackstar counted off the other finger and curled his hand into a fist. "Or wait it out. Don't enter the room until the screaming stops."

"We don't really go as far as medication unless the screaming gets too much," Marie added. "Sometimes the sounds would distress the other patients and so we have to think of them as well as Soul…" she trailed off, looking to Maka.

"But you calmed him down with anything," Tsubaki said quietly, her long black hair falling down her side in waves and only stopping at her knees as she smiled softly at Maka. "Anyone else who tried to do that never left without an injury, but you…" she trailed off as Marie did.

Maka raised her brows in disbelief before masking her flattery. "So what? I'm on Soul duty now."

Marie immediately shooed off the other patients to escort Maka back to bed. Maka knew exactly what was coming.

"Maka, you're not on Soul duty," Marie chided and she picked up Maka covers from the ground and gestured to the bed for Maka to get in without making it. Maka raised a brow but did as she said, not being able to hide her surprise as Marie threw the cover over her form and tucked it around her.

"I may not seem like it but with my job, I can read character perfectly. I know exactly what my patients need from their diagnoses, but I can find some pretty great treatments just by learning about their personality. I am aware you tried to hide yourself from me all day since you know that." Marie sighed as she sat on Maka's bed at her side, shrugging her shoulders before smiling.

"But it didn't work. I know exactly who you are and what you need and I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. And from what I just saw, you gain the best pleasure from helping others." Maka ducked her head and Marie chuckled. "The pride on your face anyone could have seen. Doing that made you feel proud, didn't it?"

Marie tapped her nose affectionately. Such a motherly gesture it made Maka's stomach clench. "You get better from helping others. And so this place is perfect for you, since not only will you be helping yourself, but others too."

Maka looked closely at Marie for any signs of a lie but found none. She allowed a small, genuine smile before nodding her head and speaking hesitantly.

"I guess you could be right," she said, somewhat reluctantly. Marie just laughed and patted her head before standing.

"Get some sleep," she ordered. "You medicine will be given to you at 8:00 sharp."

"Medicine?" Maka called but Marie had already left. Maka sighed before letting her head rest back onto the pillow. Soul's screams, so similar to her own, seeping from her memory like a bad dream…


	6. Chapter Six

Maka groaned in annoyance into her pillow as someone banged relentlessly on her door. She released a quiet shriek of frustration as she threw her covers of her and stormed to the door, rubbing the back of her bed mussed head. She swung the door open angrily, her eyes still squinted from not being awake properly.

"What the hel-"

She was cut short as a hand was thrust toward her, carrying some kind of medicine bag. She looked at the bag in confusion before looking up at the person who was offering it. Her eyes that were heavy with sleep widened as she raised her brows.

There was a man stood before her. He had silver hair and scars decorating ever visible bit of skin on his body. Some kind of contraption that looked sneakily like some kind of screw stuck out from the side of head. He had a cigarette hanging loosely between his teeth. Maka looked down on him since he was sat on a rolling, office kind of chair the wrong way, which was odd since he was wearing some kind of lab coat.

He shook the bag in his hand which drew Maka's attention back to that. She rose a brow before looking back to the man.

"Why are you pointing them at me?"

"They're for you." The man rumbled, Maka frowned.

"I don't need any medicine."

"All evidence to the contrary, there. Look I just whip up the stuff and deliver. Be a good patient and take your medicine, kay?"

Maka scoffed before crossing her arms. "I don't want to. This is annoying."

The man laughed and raised his hands, palm up as if in surrender. "Don't shoot the deliver."

Maka narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who prescribes them, right? That's you."

The man stopped short and eyed the girl, he looked impressed. "You're quick. Look, these are what you need. You're not a stupid girl, I see. You wanna get out of here?"

She nodded slowly and the man placed the medicine in her hands.

"Then if you wanna go, you need to take your medicine when you're told or you'll never get out of here. You don't get any points for defiance."

Maka fought a smile. She liked this man. He was smart.

"I'll take them later," she promised but the man laughed a shook his head.

"Nope," was all he said before pulling out a clear bottle of water, offering to her. "This is a requirement. Some patients store the medicine or throw it away if it isn't taken right I front of us. I need to be sure you take them."

Maka grumbled before taking the tablets from the bag and placing them in her hand. There were 4 of them, all different shapes and colours. Figures, she did have about 6 diagnoses.

She placed them all in her mouth at once and feigned swallowing them. She even stuck her tongue out as if to prove she had taken them. The man's eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"You know how I said you were a smart girl?" he drawled, offering the bottle of water again. "I take it back."

Maka scowled before pushing the tablets out from under her tongue and washing the tablets down with the water. "How did you know?" she asked as she wiped her mouth clean of any water.

"I've been doing this job for a long time, kid. I know the difference between the look of saliva going down someone's throat and a handful of tablets."

Maka gave him a dirty look before folding her arms. "Good one. Can I get changed now?"

"Yeah, I have more deliveries to make. I'll see you again at 1:00 pm. For you, you get your medicine every 6 hours. So I'll be here at 7:00 am, I'll find you at 1:00 pm before group or whatever it is you have and then come to my office at 7:00 pm during free time because I may not be able to find you. Got it?"

"Yeah, where is your office?" she asked.

"Just ask one of the kids, I'm too busy to give you directions right now."

Maka scoffed. "No need to be so rude. Who the hell are you anyway?"

The man grinned creepily. "Stein. I'll see you at 1, don't forget." He slid away on the chair and out of the ward. Maka shook her head before re-entering her room.

"Figures that even the employees are crazy here…" she muttered as she dressed. According to her schedule, there was an optional shower time right now. Maka had seen the showers and it seems she'd have to shower with the other girls. She physically winced. Not only would she have to stand naked with a bunch of other girls but they'd see her scars. She gagged audibly before sitting on her bed.

"Nope," she muttered to herself. She was pulled from her thoughts as someone knocked at her door. She sighed. Two people and it wasn't even 8 in the morning? It just wasn't her day.

"Come in," she said in a bored voice and the door opened to expose Soul standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. Maka raised a brow. She'd expected to be avoided due to last night's events, this was surprising.

"…Need something?" she said to break the silence. Soul sighed at her before rubbing the back of his neck and making his way into the room, leaving the door open. Patients had to do that if they entered another patient's room.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said as he stopped in front on her position sat on the bed. She raised her brows expectantly. Maka sighed for the umpteenth time when he didn't just go on.

"If it's about last night then I won't do it again," she said, making Soul look down to her. "I was tired and didn't really know what was going on. How was I supposed to know that it'd piss you off?"

Soul laughed gruffly and shook his head. "No, no… I was going to ask that you do that every time I have a terror."

Maka didn't expect that. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. They either leave to it or drug me to shut me. Now the drugs help at the time but afterwards the de- Afterwards I get a killer headache. And if they leave me to it…" he shuddered visibly, Maka narrowed her eyes. Soul looked like he was going to say something else when his eyes landed on her shoulder. "O-oh…"

Maka frowned before looking at her own shoulder. Her jacket had fell slightly to expose a purple-ish bruise that was obviously developing on her shoulder. It was quite nasty looking but it didn't hurt, Maka haden't even noticed.

"Oh." Maka said, poking at it. Soul took a sharp intake of breathe and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Ugh, did I do that?" he asked in a stained voice. Maka looked up through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but it was partially my fault," she admitted. "I kind of barged in, I would've whacked anyone who did that so I should've known better. It's fine, it doesn't hurt."

Soul went quiet and Maka felt something she haden't felt in a long time, not even when she tried to kill herself which would've left a burden on her parents shoulders.

She felt guilty.

Soul looked so... sad. He had obviously hurt people before, she'd been told about that last night. but it obviously hurt him that he did that. He thought no one had got hurt last night then he comes here just to see that he was wrong...

"Hey," she said lightly, standing up to stand in front of his crestfallen self. "Hey, look at me."

He lifted his chin to rest his eyes on her, his eyes looked agonised.

"I don't mind," she said, slowly and precisely. "I helped, didn't I? I just had to take that tiny hit to calm you down and I did. Did you have another nightmare after that?"

Soul shook his head silently.

"See? So don't worry about it. It's fine."

Soul nodded slowly and hung his head again. Then Maka did something that surprised not only Soul but herself too.

She hugged him.

Soul stiffened in her arms, which she had stood on her tip toes to wrap comfortingly around her neck. He knew she felt guilty but he didn't know she felt that guilty. She was pretty good at hiding her emotions, he resolved.

He sighed before wrapping his arms around her waist. They fit perfectly. Soul couldn't remember the last time he'd embraced someone, nor did Maka remember the last time she hugged someone. This was new to both of them and it was… nice.

She pulled back but didn't remove her arms, she just looked at him right in the eyes. She had eyes that never wavered, Soul though absently before she spoke, they could see right into a person soul.

"So don't feel guilty anymore, kay?" she said, cupping the back of his neck with her hands. Soul chuckled as he spread his hands into palms over her waist, signifying he was calming down,

"Mkay, I get it." He said gruffly, nodding. Maka grinned and pulled away, grabbing his wrist.

"It's just about 8, right?" she said as she led him from the room. "I'm starved."

"You eat a lot for someone so small," he teased and the two bickered the entire way to the dining area, ignoring the tightness in their chest at the contact between them.


	7. Chapter Seven

Maka trudged off miserably to Arts and Crafts. Soul had wandered off somewhere and Maka haden't asked if he was going to attend or not since that would indicate she cared. Which she simply didn't. The last thing she needed was people getting the wrong idea about herself and Soul Eater.

She sighed again and wrapped her arms around her torso, holding herself together. She did this when the depression came on, which it was rapidly doing now. Maka haden't really noticed any difference in her episodes since taking them pills Stein had handed her so she assumed she'd have to wait for any effects since she did only take them a few hours ago.

She gritted her teeth before rounding a corner of the very school like halls and pressing her back to a wall as the other patients continued to walk past, herself being unnoticed. She pulled up the left sleeve of her jacket and looked at the angry scars that marked her wrist. She pressed her thumb to the veins under the skin of her wrist and hissed. She had to cut. She needed it. It – It hurt not the do it. It felt like the blood in the veins of her wrist has been replaced with crushed glass that ground together when she pressed it. This wasn't a good pain. This was the pain that signifies what she wants. What she so desperately needs.

But Maka isn't stupid and neither is this damn institute. She knows she won't find any unattended scissors or pencil sharpeners or razors. She knows this and it pisses her off. But there was one thing that the daft institute forget. She lifted her fingers before her eyes to eye her nails. Maka had always taken good care of her nails for this sinister reason. If she'd ever forgot her blade to school or anywhere else, these would be just as effective.

The halls had grown quiet and she knew that if she didn't get this over with her absence would be noticed quickly. She was new kid after all, they would be careful.

Maka bit her bottom lip before pressing her thumb nail over the skin just below the back of her elbow where she could more easily hide the wound. She let it sting for a while before finally jerking her hand down, sighing as the nail broke the skin and drawn blood.

She let it rest for a while before dragging it horizontally, making a perfect yet deep slit just below her inner elbow. It was bliss. Absolute bliss. Blood dotted from the wound before dripping down her arm. But she didn't stop there. Her jacket was a dark black so the blood wouldn't show when she pulled the sleeve down so she risked two more slits in her overly marked skin.

She stared hearing voices as she got half way through her fourth wound and pulled her sleeve down. The arm looked fine but her hand didn't. Blood coated her thumb and her hand, she quickly thrust her hands in her pockets as Tsubaki and Kid rounded the corner she sat.

"Maka," Tsubaki breathed as she scurried to her side and searched her eyes. Maka felt guilt as soon as she looked into the kind girls eyes who was as oblivious as to what she had just done. She looked then to Kid who was eyeing her cautiously. Guess he wasn't as dense as Tsubaki then.

"What were you doing?" he asked in a guarded voice, turning and leading the two to the Arts and Crafts room but he looked over his shoulder to Maka, obviously expecting an answer. She decided it was safe to walk beside Tsubaki and not behind her but she had yet to make that decision about Kid.

"I just got a little overwhelmed, I guess," she said in a small yet firm voice as she shrugged, her ands still buried deeply in her pockets. Her hands clenched into fists within the pockets as Kid continued to eye her before finally accepting her answer and offering her a smile.

"You had us worried there, Maka," he told her, opening the door to the Art room. "We thought you'd ran off."

Before Maka could respond she was met by another teacher who grinned happily at her. He looked like a big, gruff fellow yet his smile was cute and childlike.

"Hello there, Maka!" he yelled happily, making Maka release a strained but amused laugh. "I am Joe, Joe Buttataki, but you can just call me Joe. I'll be your Arts and Crafts teacher!"

Maka offered a meek smile through her agony but froze as he held a hand out to her. "Nice to meet you," he said and Maka nodded in return and looked up to Tsubaki. She had to looked scared or something. It's not like she could just say: "Oh, I would shake your hand, but you see, I was feeling a little down and came to the conclusion that clawing at my own skin would do me good. Now my right hand is blood stained and it would be rather difficult to shake your own hand with my right, right? Sorry!"

"U-um…" Tsubaki's eyes flooded with concern as she wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulders, offering Joe an apologetic smile.

"Maka was late since she felt a little overwhelmed." She explained and Joe's own eyes narrowed with worry for the girl. Maka's stomach clenched with guilt.

"You do look a little pale," he told her anxiously. "Did you sleep enough last night?"

Maka laughed. "Define: Enough."

Joe shook his head and whispered something to Tsubaki before smiling kindly at Maka.

"You go back to your room and sleep, okay? I'll send a councillor in there to check on you later, just leave the door open. Sound good."

Maka smiled gratefully and suppressed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, but you already sent Tsubaki out once to come find me. I'll be fine walking on my own."

"Oh, but I don't thin-"

"It's fine, Joe."

The three turned to see Soul Eater stood in the door way, his eyes hard on Maka.

"I'll walk her back and find Marie. You guys enjoy the session."

Without another word, Soul stepped forward to grabbed Maka's wrist and led her swiftly out.

"Hey!" she yelled when they were out of hearing-range, pulling her wrist free of his grip. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he snared, still walking ahead of her, towards her room.

Maka stopped in front of the door and eyed Soul warily. She already felt that familiar burning in her arm and she just got a free pass to claw at herself as much as she wanted.

"Okay, well thanks," she said awkwardly, Soul just sneered and opened her door for her, letting himself in.

"Oi, are you trying to be a dick today!?" She yelled, reeling in after him. He just shook his head and slammed her door behind her. It was against the rules but no other staff but Joe knew they were here so they could get away with it on this rare occasion.

Maka turned her eyes up to Soul's expression. There was anger and worry. What's he so worried about?

"Soul," Maka said slowly, backing away from him, farther into her room, apprehension gnawing in her stomach. Did he...?

"What's wrong?" she finally choked out.

Soul didn't answer. All he did was step forward till he stood before her with a blank expression and pull her left arm towards him, jerking her sleeve up to expose her arm.


	8. Chapter Eight

As Soul pulled up her sleeve the fabric pulled at the angry lines marking Maka's skin but she didn't flinch. She held her arm out for him to see as she fought the tears that welled in her eyes though her face remained blank. She should have known. She had known Soul a day and yet he still could read her like a book. Why wasn't she more careful?

Soul looked at the wounds with an expressionless face, his grip on her wrist tightening till it throbbed. The broken glass that replaced her veins ground together and Maka gritted her teeth. She needed to cut so badly it hurt. She had to convince him that she had some kind of a momentary lapse. That she was over it and he could leave her to herself…

Maka knew the idea was hopeless the moment it popped in her mind.

"Maka," Soul said in a low voice, drawing his other hand up to hover over the wounds before dropping her wrist and falling a step back. "Are you stupid?"

Maka laughed, the sound harsh and dry. "No Soul, I'm crazy." She pointed at the wounds as if making her point before jerking the sleeve down, Soul held a hand out to stop her as she did so.

"No, don't we need to clean it," he said, leading her from her room. Maka followed incredulously making Soul stop at the door to face her.

"Clean it?" she said in a weary voice and Soul rolled his eyes but his jaw was taut.

"Yeah. Trust me, infection sucks."

"Ah, you would know this how?" she asked as he went to turn the door knob. Hearing her words his hand on the handle froze and his shoulders visibly stiffened. He offered her no reply before her jerked the door open and flew out, muttering a quiet: "Stay here," before slamming the door shut again.

Maka bit her lip as the door closed, the ache still present in her wrist. Would Soul check her other arm? He surely wouldn't check her thighs, she could cut there easily. She hesitated a moment longer, she didn't know how far away he was going to get Maka what she need to clean her previous wounds. It could take seconds.

Or it could take minutes.

Ah, a few minuets would be so perfect it made Maka sigh out loud. Not being able to resist the urge, Maka sat down on her bed and pulled her skirt up to expose the top of her thigh. The skin was already deformed with many scars but what would a couple more do? She took a deep breathe before pressing her still red-stained thumb nail over the skin and pressing down, relishing in the feeling of the nail digging into her flesh and burying itself there.

Just as the feeling got blissful she was ready to draw the nail horizontally to make her perfect slit, she took a deep breathe before doing so, bracing herself for the pain.

That was until she was tackled onto the bed.

After Maka's eyes stopped rattling in her skull she finally noticed the questionable weight pressing against her torso. She blinked open her eyes before they snapped open.

"Wha- Soul!?"

Soul was splayed over her, his fists clenched over her wrists at either side of her head, keeping his weight from fully pressing on her though his chest still pressed against hers. His face was inches away from hers and his teeth were bared as he sneered.

"Seriously, Maka? The moment I leave the room?" he growled, his grip tightening on her wrists. She squirmed and Soul snarled again.

"Soul, you don't understand," she cried, no longer masking her desperation. "I need it, Soul. I can't cope without it."

"I don't understand!?" he asked in disbelief, pushing himself off of her and stumbling back a few steps as she sat up breathlessly on the bed. He ran a hand over his face as he looked down on her.

"Maka," he began slowly. "I – I understand. Much more than you know. But you don't understand how dangerous cutting at a place like here is. I've seen it. You think the shit we have to deal with now is bad? There's this one kid Chrona who couldn't stop cutting, Maka. The staff couldn't control him, they did everything. Cut his nails, put him in a fucking padded room. He resorted to biting at his own skin and tearing himself ope-" Soul winced at the memory, watching approvingly as Maka's eyes grew wider. This is what she need to hear. He needed her to be scared.

"I haven't seen Chrona ever since," he said in a low voice.

"How long ago was that?" Maka whispered and Soul chuckled brokenly.

"I can't tell you that without telling you how long I've been here, and I don't think you want to know."

Maka frowned and stood, making her way forward till she stood before him, tilting her head as she tried to read his expression.

"I want to know how long it's been since that – that kid was locked up," she said honestly, though she was curious as to how long Soul had been here also. Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair in distress.

Soul growled in annoyance and picked up the medical supplies he dropped when he tackled her and sat her back down onto the bed. He cleaned and dressed the wounds before clipping her nails, making her growl before he finally returned back to their previous conversation.

"If I tell you, will you promise to stop cutting here?" he checked and Maka bit her lip. Many people had made her promises they didn't keep and that hurt her. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Reluctantly, she clenched her fists and nodded.

"I promise." She whispered sadly and Soul nodded.

"The thing with Chrona…" he began, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "That was about two and half years ago."

Maka's eyed widened. Not only had it been so long since that kid was ever seen again, yet he was still here, but Soul had been here for more than two years?

"You've been in here for nearly three years?" Maka asked I disbelief. Soul sighed again.

"Not exactly," he said wearily and Maka recoiled.

"How much longer?" she asked almost cautiously.

"Ugh…" he groaned, hanging his head back. "I don't really want to-"

"Soul."

"Alright, alright! Jeez." He raised his arms up in surrender before dropping them, looking down at the small girl with an exasperated sigh.

"I've been stuck here since I was ten, so… six years, I guess." He shrugged.

"Six years!?" Maka spluttered and Soul shook his head.

"Yeah, they won't release anyone till they're fully recovered and can be trusted out in the real world independently and I'm far from that even now."

Maka couldn't hold it in any longer. She knew what Soul had did when people pried but she got so much out of him due to his worry for her, than anyone else had ever gotten. So why not push it?

"Soul…" she began and Soul held up a finger and backed away from her.

"I know what you're going to ask, Maka," he said in an exasperated voice. "And I'm not talking about it. Don't even try."

"Soul, why do you think you've been stuck here for so long?" she asked suddenly, making his head snap up. "Because you don't talk about things. The first thing I was told when I came here was that defiance gets you no points. Someone should have told you that! If you don't convince them that you're alright then you'll never get out of here."

Soul looked at her incredulously before turning to face her fully again. "Then what do you suggest I do then, Maka? I don't trust anyone enough here to talk to."

Maka tilted he chin up to look up at the older boy. "You trusted me with how long you stayed here. Have you ever told any of the other patients here?"

Soul hesitated. "No. But I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone."

"Same here," Maka sneered, stepping towards him and smirking as he fell a step back as she did.

"But as much as I hate it, I do have a conscience. And I know exactly what will help you and you just don't see it. So like it or not, I'm going to help you."

Soul chuckled when he got over his shock. "You're so easy to read."

Maka recoiled, their places reversed as Soul took a step forward she stumbled a step back.

"You want to help other people since you think you don't need to be helped," he droned, smirking and shaking his head slowly with a low chuckle. "I get it. It's cute."

He stood right before her before he ducked his head so that his eyes were on line with hers and his face was centimeters away from her own. He placed a singe finger under her chin.

"But that won't work with me, sweetheart." He whispered huskily, tilting her chin up. Maka just glared at him before pulling her chin from his grasp. He just chuckled before burying his hands in his pockets and turning his back.

And then he left.


	9. Chapter Nine

Maka glared angrily in the direction of which Soul went before casting her angry gaze down at her now blunt nails. She groaned audibly before running a hand through her hair in distress. She looked around her room with a bored expression. She had no reason to be here now, it's not like she could cut. Now she'd just bored. She groaned again before leaving the room and heading for the library.

"Oh, Maka!" Marie called from behind here, Maka slowed to a halt so the older woman could catch up. "I was just on my way to see you, I just spoke to Joe. What happened?"

Maka let her eyes cloud with distress before she hung her head as if to hide her face, feigning the look perfectly. "I don't know," she muttered in an annoyed voice. She was smart enough to know that if she let Marie see her upset she'd know she was lying. She had to fool her. "It's no big deal, alright? I just want to go read a while," Marie looked at her blankly as Maka held her breathe. How could she fool a woman whose job it was to see through her lies? It was hopeless.

"If you say so, Maka," she sighed before turning her head as voices followed from the other hallway. Guess she was gone longer than she thought.

"Oh, Maka!" Tsubaki ran up to her and Maka's stomach clenched with guilt at her concerned expression. "Are you feeling any better?"

"She's fine," a voice said just as Maka opened her mouth to reply. Maka near enough jumped a foot into the air as Soul's hand wrapped the crook of her elbow. "Stop doing that!" she yelled, pulling her arm roughly from his grasp.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Appearing from thin air!" she exclaimed and Soul just arched a brow. Guess he haden't forgave her yet.

"Whatever," he sighed and looked up. Maka followed his gaze to remember that Tsubaki was still there and looking at them in confusion.

"Like I said," Soul began again before Maka interrupted.

"Ignore him," she said curtly. "I'm fine." Soul just looked hardly at Maka before squinting his eyes slightly. He was still angry.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked in a taut voice and Maka narrowed her eyes.

"I'm busy," she said through clenched teeth and Soul scoffed before burying his hands in his pockets.

"Sure," he agreed sarcastically before sighing in defeat, his shoulders slumping. "Why, where you heading?"

Maka folded her arms over her chest. "The library."

"I'll walk you there." Maka scoffed and Soul sighed again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, please? It'll literally take a second." He begged somewhat reluctantly. Maka sighed before turning to Tsubaki.

"I'll find you later," she muttered and offered a feeble smile when Tsubaki nodded.

"Alright," the taller girl said nervously. "But don't fight, alright? Both of you, be nice."

Maka smiled more genuinely. "Of course, I'll see you 'round."

Maka turned slowly to face Soul again as Tsubaki finally walked away, the positive emotions falling off from her face in an instant. Soul held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey," he warned. "No need to be angry. I just wanna talk."

Maka crossed her arms. "So talk."

Soul glared at her. "Alone. Not where everyone can see us. They might overhear."

"Soul, the staff won't let any of us be alone together," she reasoned and Soul just grinned walked away, not even looking back for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asked from behind him, she still felt more comfortable walking few steps behind the elder boy. He turned back to smirk at her.

"Music room," was all he said. Maka frowned.

"Isn't the music room that way?" she asked in confusion, pointing her thumb over her shoulder as Soul chuckled and shook his head.

"Not that music room."

Maka stared in awe at the room she was led into. The room was dim and huge. The floor was a polished and shiny checked crimson red and black. Blood red curtains covered the walls and made the room seem darker and more isolated. The ceiling seemed to be painted a flat black colour which gave the illusion with was just so high you couldn't see the ceiling at all. There was a small stage at the end of the room, it only standing about two inches from the ground. On that stage, a flawless, massive sleek black grand piano sat proudly, the lid standing open and adding to its glorious size. Maka's mouth dropped open at the magnificent instrument and only Soul's light sigh brought her from her daze.

"We won't get caught here," he told her and he buried his hands in his pockets once again and looked to her. The stood a comfortable 4 foot away from each other, as they always did.

"They'll look for us," Maka began but the words caught in her throat as Soul shook his head and chuckled.

"The staff… they trust me more than the other patients, I guess," he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe cause I've been here longer or whatever. That's why they let me do what I want."

Maka arched a brow and took a small step forward, not missing how Soul's eyes cast down to her feet before back up to her face as she did.

"Is that so?" she drawled before looking around the room again. "Well, what is this place?"

Soul grinned cheekily. "This is more or less my room, since I'm the only patient who has access and the staff leave me alone in here," he made his way up to the piano and ran a finger of the lit covering the keys as he spoke. "Playing the piano was good for my recovery when I finally agreed to do it, and when I did I didn't want any patients walking in on me, so they gave me this room."

Maka looked at the boy in shock, recoiling slightly. "Wait, time out. You play the piano!? Since when?" Soul chuckled again before slumping down onto the piano bench and facing her.

"Ever since I could press a god damned note," he laughed but Maka heard the strain in his voice. "That's not the point, though."

Maka narrowed her eyes up at him. "Then what is the point, Soul? Why'd you bring me here?"

Soul huffed. "I walked in on you doing something you didn't want anyone to see. As glad as I am that I was the one to find you it wasn't all that fair that I pushed my way in. You deserved to know something private about me, then I can feel less guilty and then maybe he wi-" He cut short, and this time Maka picked up on the words that he didn't want her to hear.

"He?" she asked and Soul winced. "Soul, who is he?"

Soul let his head hang so that his bangs fell over his eyes, hiding his face.

"I'm going to give you… a free pass, if you will," Soul said in a voice void of any emotion, but his face kept on scrunching up as if he was in pain. "You can ask me one thing about myself. One thing. And I will answer you honestly. I know you cut yourself and that you do it uncontrollably. I'd be pissed if someone found something like that out about me, so it's only fair."

Maka was looking at him in shock. He was giving her this? The boy who hid from everyone and had the most secrets was giving her a chance to dig one up? The one question itched in her mind as she looked at his reluctant e

Maka was looking at him in shock. He was giving her this? The boy who hid from everyone and had the most secrets was giving her a chance to dig one up? The one question itched in her mind as she looked at his reluctant eyes. She tilted her head before taking a step forward.

"Why can't you leave this hospital, Soul Eater?"


	10. Chapter Ten

Soul's eyes narrowed into slits at the petite girl's question. He suppressed another wince as the demon shouted again making another burst of agony lace through his skull. He grimaced slightly and fell a step away from the girl.

"You just had to pick the hardest question, didn't you?" he muttered, his gaze casting down to the checked floor under their feet.

Maka frowned. "How was that the hardest?"

Soul sighed. "Cause in answering it I answer many other questions you may want to ask."

Maka raised her brows indifferently. "Guess I chose a good one then."

Soul winced again. Maka sighed.

"You don't have to tell me everything that led up to you being here Soul," she told him, taking a step forward. "I just want to know what's wrong with you. Tsubaki has anxiety, Kid had OCD, Blackstar had a God complex, what do you have? You just seem so – so-"

"Normal?" Soul asked, offering a pained smirk. Maka nodded firmly.

"Yes," she said. "I cannot tell whatsoever what's wrong enough with you to end up at a place like this, and for so long." She shook her head and Soul chuckled. Ah, what the hell? he thought over the relentless screaming within his skull. He took a deep breathe before uttering his next words.

"I was nine when I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia." He said bluntly, making Maka's head snap up, her jaw hinged and unhinged in shock as she struggled to find anything to say. She was at loss for words before she threw some together.

"Wha- You… You have S-Schizophrenia?" She finally choked out and Soul sighed, glaring hardly at the floor.

"I don't really like to talk about it much," he muttered. "That's one of the reasons I've been stuck here for so long. I can't talk to Sid or Joe or anyone. He won't let me."

Maka tilted her head. "He?"

Soul stiffened and Maka took another step forward.

"Soul, who is he?" she asked firmly.

Soul sighed before closing his eyes, trying to block out the horrible noises. "He's in my head," he said gruffly before pointing at his temple. "Right here. I don't see things physically in front of me but I can hear him louder than anyone. He's just so loud. I may not see him in front of me but I know exactly what he looks like."

Maka frowned. "What does he look like? What is he?"

"His name is Oni," Soul said quietly, trying so hard to ignore the pounding in his ears. "He's like… a little demon. He's small and wears a suit and he tells me to do things… horrible things. And when I don't do some things he gets mad. He shouts in my head really, really loud. It hurts."

Soul winced again and Maka narrowed her eyes, stepping up onto the small stage to stand in front of him.

"He gets angry when you try and tell people," she said in realisation. Soul nodded as he clutched his head. "That's why you never told anyone. He's hurting you now."

Soul gritted his teeth and nodded again, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, he's hurting me now. He won't shut up."

How dare you Soul Evans! I am the one in charge here, how dare you, how dare you…

He just went on and on until Soul couldn't even hear Maka's words. He was so loud. Why couldn't he just be quiet?

Why did you do that, Evans? He asked him relentlessly. Why, why, why, why, why?

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Soul shouted right back, clutching his head painfully as he rubbed his temples.

"Soul, Soul!"

He blinked open his eyes to see Maka standing over him. When did he sit down? The demon went silent suddenly as Soul looked up at Maka's face.

"Maka?" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. The said girl sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Soul, what do you usually do when you have an… episode like this? What can I do?"

He blinked at her. "I usually sleep it off. But he's stopped, he's quiet now."

Maka sighed again and sat on the floor beside him, leaning on the piano. "What was he saying? You were saying you don't know. What was he asking you?" she asked quietly.

"…He was saying I shouldn't have told you. He was angry. He was asking me why I told you."

Maka was quiet for a while before she finally look up at the boy's face, her own scrunched up in confusion. "Why did you tell me?" she asked.

Soul's eyes automatically cast down to her wrist. Seeing where his eyes went she immediately hugged her arm to her chest.

"That's why," he told her. "I found out a secret about you that you weren't willing to give. It wasn't fair so that meant I owed you. I don't like owing people so I gave you a chance to know something I didn't want anyone to know."

Maka narrowed her eyes up at him. "Why would you feel like you owed me? It was an accident."

Soul shook his head even before she finished talking. "You may not think of it that way now but soon… I just don't want to owe anyone. Ever. You could have easily used that against me in the future and that's the last think I want. It's the last thing I can risk."

Maka shook her head and sighed. "You really think I'd use something like that against you?"

Soul turned his head to look down on the form beside him. "I don't think you would do anything like that right now." he said uncertainly. "But in the future you never know. People change, Maka. This place could change you. Owing anyone is just not a risk I'm willing to take, no matter how much I trust them."

Maka raised a brow at that. "You trust me?"

Soul scoffed at her. "I wouldn't go that far. But I do more so than any other patients here, I guess."

Maka smiled at that and awkwardly patted the elder boys shoulder, relishing in the fact that he didn't stiffen when she did but cast her a warm smile. "Same here. You're okay."

Soul laughed gruffly at that and stood, offering a hand to the smaller girl as he did. Eyeing the hand before she took it, Maka was pulled to her feet and the two left the room contently, the heavy door swinging behind them as they did.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Maka gave a low, inaudible groan as Stein, no doubt, pounded relentlessly on her door. After taking her pills she made her way back into her room as she rubbed the back of her bed mussed head. She had been at the institution for a little over two weeks now and she had grew accustomed to the time table and the new group of people she had no choice but to hang around with. Soul's night terrors had been decreasing drastically due to her comfort late at night, people were so used to it that they didn't even get up when she did, they simply knew she would take care of him. She smiled to herself. It was nice to feel trusted.

Maka and Soul's relationship was definitely a fickle one. With them both having such severe mental illnesses it was true that they clashed a lot but that was also the reason they understood each other so well. Both of them being just as stubborn as each other proved a problem for neither will admit their want and need for the others company, and so they will go days on end ignoring each other.

It never lasted though. They inevitably stuck at each other's side and this unfortunately did not go unnoticed by the other patients. They were teased a lot by Blackstar and Patty but that was effectively quietened with Maka's hardback and Soul's glare, so all was well in the end.

Maka sighed loudly as she slumped back down onto her bed, she had yet to put her jacket on and so her eyes drifted down to the marks on her arm that Soul had witnessed her place onto her skin. The sudden… attachment she had for Soul worried her, and she didn't doubt that it worried Soul also. They were so alike but so different at the same time, it scared her.

"Maka?"

Maka lifted her head to see Soul himself in the doorway, his eyes narrowed as he had followed her previous gaze to the marks on her arm.

She said nothing as she stood up and shrugged her jacket on, only when she did, did Soul finally tear his gaze away from her forearm.

"Hey," she breathed, stepping towards him so they could make their way from the room. Soul didn't respond and proceeded to block the entrance, closing the door slowly behind him as bowed his head so that his bangs hid his eyes.

Maka frowned. "What are you doing? Let's go."

Soul swallowed audibly. "My parents are coming today." He said abruptly.

Maka recoiled. "What? You're leaving the hospital?" she asked, her voice raising in pitch. Soul shook his head.

"No, no," he assured her before sighing. "No, they want to… take me out for the day. When you reach a certain level you get to go on days out with your family and come back at the end of the day. I reached the level ages ago but my parents never pulled anything like this till now."

"Levels…?" Maka trailed off, Soul sighed.

"Most patients don't know but the staff mark the patients progress with levels," he droned on, Maka didn't have to ask how he knew this. "Level One is when you first got here. You're given some space to get used to the institution and shit but kept a close eye on. You were different since before you came here you had some Councillor of yours give specific ways in which for you to recover, so some of the rules for the levels don't really apply to you." Soul shook his head when Maka opened her mouth.

"Sid is shitty and hiding files," he explained. "I've read every file of the people in our ward." Maka nodded and he looked away.

"Level Two is private sessions. That'd be when Miss Marie started taking you out of free time and Art and Crafts and all that. You moved up then." Maka nodded. "Level Three is when you're allowed to join others of that level and above in outside games. You also get a later curfew and can sleep in for longer. Level Four is where I'm at, you can go out with your family for a day or weekend, go the movies, restaurant so long as a staff member is with you and you're back at a certain time."

Maka frowned. "It that all?" she asked. Soul shook his head.

"No," he said. "Then there is Level Five. And that's when you finally get to go home."

Maka blinked before leaning away, frowning at the floor before looking back up to the older male.

"So, you're going out with your parents today?"

Soul grimaced before shaking his head. "Like hell I am. I need you to cover for me."

Maka arched a brow. "Wait, what?"

Soul scoffed before crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning back to look down at Maka. "Like I'm going anywhere with them, they're more crazy than the people in here!"

Maka just frowned in confusion before shaking her head rapidly, running a hand through her hair. "What are you going to do then?"

"I'll just hide from the staff. It'll be easy, I know this place better than any of them do. Only Sid knows about my piano room so once I see that he's checked that I can just hide out in there for the rest of the day, that'll most likely be the first place he'll check, too."

"Won't any of the other staff check there?"

"No, none of the others know about that room. This place was a school before it was a hospital and Sid went to it. He's the only one who knows about the room."

Maka rolled her eyes before turning her back to shut of her light before facing Soul again.

"I'm staying with you."

Soul's eyes widened before her hissed back at her. "Maka, don't start. That'll be well too suspicious! I'll get caught right away, you idiot."

"Fine, then I'll meet you in the piano room at dinner!" she countered hotly. "That way no one will find us and you won't be all alone! It'll be fine!"

They took and abrupt step back when they realised they were in each other's faces. Soul just scowled at her before turning his back.

"If anyone asks you haven't seen me," he said sternly before swinging the door open. He paused a second.

"… I'll see you at 12."

The door slammed shut as a slow smile crept across Maka's face.


	12. 12

Maka smirked widely to herself as she left her room to head over to the breakfast area with Tsubaki, well aware that Soul would not be found in there, though she didn't mind. She had trouble wiping the uncharacteristic smile from her face thus it caught the attention of the raven haired girl beside her.

"You seem in a g-good mood today, Maka!" Tsubaki said, a smile playing at her own lips when Maka looked up in surprise.

"I do?" Maka asked. "I don't know, I guess I just feel a little more positive today. Meds must finally be kicking in."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tsubaki laughed, covering her mouth as she did while the two entered the dining area.

Maka fought her smile as she sat at the table and ate her cornflakes, idly listening to the chatter around her from the other patients and her friends. Well, the people she stuck by the most. She didn't understand why Soul letting her accompany him made her as happy as it did. He was without a doubt intriguing, to anyone. Though the reason she was drawn to him like she was is due to how he reacts to herself. He struggles to shy away from her and bite his tongue to not expose all of his dark secrets even though she knows full well he'd rather she didn't know. But he cannot help but tell her.

The fact that he cannot control himself around her excites her in a way it shouldn't, in a way that is foreign to her. She'd never liked a boy in her life, nor has one ever shown interest to her except from one when she was fourteen though he abandoned her due to not wanting to be seen near the schools favourite bully victim. He wasn't a nice boy, in personality or looks. So, for a boy who looks like he's stepped out of some dark modelling magazine to take at least some slight interest towards her just bewilders her. What would a boy like that see in a girl like her? It didn't make any sense.

Regardless of her wandering mind, she got through the next three hours with little difficultly. It was very easy to slip away at twelve since it was free time so her absence wouldn't be noted until their next session. She had memorised the way to get to the eerie piano room unconsciously since she knew how to get there easily, though it was in a rather inconspicuous side of the building.

As she came to the two large, heavy doors, panic finally took her. What are they going to do for the rest of the day? Is there enough things in the world to even talk about to fill the time they have? She bit her lip, her palm resting on the cold metal of the door before she finally chased her fears away, scoffing to herself. Since when did she worry about things like this? This was so typically teenager like it made her gag. She shook her head before pushing the door open and stepping in, letting it slam behind her as her eyes adapted to the dim lighting.

As the room became clear, her awe at it from the first time she came, hit her once more. The checked, crimson and black tiled floor, polished to perfection. The blood red curtains that covered all of the walls, making the room much darker and more menacing and the shiny black ceiling, giving the illusion there was no end to the room.

Dropping her eyes from the ceiling they landed on the white haired boy- No, man, sat at the glorious grand piano sitting on the small stage. His head was bowed and the pianos lid was lifted, his long pale fingers trailing over the keys.. Maka swallowed thickly before making her way forward, the bottom of her shoes clicking on the tiled floor before she stood beside the piano bench, tilting her head.

"Hello Maka," Soul drawled suddenly, the sudden rumble of his deep voice sending shivers down her spine as the side of her mouth pulled up in a smirk.

"Hello Soul," she replied, leaning on the piano to look at his face as he lifted his head.

He was smirking as usual. The corner of his mouth pulled up in that cocky, half smile that caused her chest to tighten. She could clearly see the amusement in his eyes though she did her best to hide her reaction to him. He tilted his head to the side, eyeing her up and down before looking back up to her face, his smirk growing.

"Something the matter, Ma-Ka?" he asked, chuckling lowly and Maka rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Shut up," she muttered, he slid to the side slightly on the bench so she could take a seat. She eyed it warily before sitting down, as far away from him as she could. He did not seem to mind.

"So," she continued, folding her hands on her lap before turning her head to smile at him. "You gonna play for me or what?"

Soul's brows shot up. He wasn't expecting that. "You want to hear me play? The piano?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "No, Sherlock I want to hear you play the tambourine - Of course the piano!"

Soul chuckled before running a nervous hand through her hair, eyeing the keys through narrowed eyes. "I don't know," he murmured. "I don't really play for people. But we do have a lot of time to kill and…"

Maka raised a brow. "And?"

Soul sighed before looking over to her, not masking the slight awe in his gaze. "And you already know more than anything. Don't see what harm this could do."

Maka's stomach clenched. She haden't expected that. She gulped again before looking away, pressing a key experimentally before looking back to him.

"I want to hear you play." She said firmly. Soul sighed loudly before looking to the keys once more.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked and Maka smiled in triumph.

"I want to hear something of yours, your best piece. You compose right?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I compose, idiot." He took a deep breathe again before unclenching his fists. "Actually, there is a song I want you to hear." He said suddenly.

Maka nodded. "Okay… What is it?"

"My latest piece," he told her with a nod. "But also my best yet. I wrote it after our… talk." Maka's eyes widened at that, the breathe catching in her throat.

"So…" she choked out. "It was inspired by me?"

Soul winced, casting her a dark look before looking back to the keys. "I wouldn't say that." He told her. "More how you make me feel. My old music was so harsh and dark. My parents fucking hated me for it, it was that awful. But my music reflects how I feel, they made me feel that way so my music turned out that way. When you came here… I don't know, you made shit interesting, that's for sure," Maka giggled and he cast her a smirk.

"But it's been a while since I've felt any real… positive emotion. It's hard to with Oni, he won't let me. But it's almost like he can't take control when I speak to you, so it's easier." He shook his head at his own words, noticing how Maka's eyes were growing wider and wider.

"…I would love to hear it, Soul." She said finally, making Soul smirk without look up as he hovered his hands over the keys, barely touching them.

"Figured you might," he said softly, before he began to play.

The song was breathe taking. Impeccable. Maka didn't hear one single fault in the beautiful melody he played. It was beautiful but sad. Like a song she forget she knew until she heard it again. The melody was complicated, sometimes angry but longing. Souls hands danced effortlessly over the keys, his eyes closed gently, his brow not even furrowed. He was so content, and Maka shared the feeling while she listened to his song. He was right. It explained them perfectly.

(The song I imagined him playing when I wrote this was River Flows In You, so if you want to understand how gorgeous it is and how well it suits this story, listen to it!)

The song started to come to a close and it was like Maka could breathe again. It finished strangely, like the song wasn't really over. She was overwhelmed with emotion, finally understanding why people turn to music for comfort. The power in a simple melody was unbelievable.

Soul blinked as if waking up, he looked at the keys before a small, beautiful smile graced his lips. Not to Maka, to himself, though she saw it and it touched her heart. He swallowed thickly before looking over to her, arching a brow and chuckling at her expression.

"Soul," Maka choked out, a hand resting on her throat.

Soul chuckled again, "It was nothing really, Ma-"

He didn't get another word before Maka more or less threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, burying her face there. She felt him stiffen before slowly snaking his arms around her waist, gently first before suddenly tightening as he dropped his head to rest in between her should and neck.

"I'm glad you liked it," he muttered into her neck, making Maka shake her head, tear pricking in her eyes.

"Like it, Soul I loved it. That was… That was something else." She couldn't get another word out as she tightened her arms around him.

She slowly came to the realisation that she was embracing Soul and his arms had loosened a while ago. She let go of him abruptly, jumping off the stage and stumbling into the middle of the dim room.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I – I'm sorry," she went on, Soul watched his with an unreadable gaze before standing and making his way over to her, making her words die down slowly.

"Soul?" she asked as he came to stand before her, his expression questionable. "Soul, what are yo-"

She was stopped by the pair of lips pressing against hers. Embarrassingly so, she had shared a kiss with a boy before when she was fourteen, though it was small and sloppy and sweet, before he left her due to her unpopularity. But Soul was not sloppy or sweet. He was aggressive and passionate and Maka loved it.

He grasped her thin wrists in his large hands before backing her up against the wall roughly, the soft fabric of the curtain softening the impact as his lips slanted against her own. She never knew why that kiss with that boy never really made her feel anything. But right now, she finally understood since her not feeling anything was definitely not the case here. Her hands, which were on either side of her head as Soul kept a grip on her wrists against the wall, came loose to tangle in his hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He trailed his hands down her body, grasping her waist almost painfully as he pressed her more firmly against the wall.

Oh. So this was the kind of thing she liked.

His tongue tangled with hers as she tilted her head up to kiss him more easily. As they parted slightly for air, Maka didn't hesitate to drag him bottom lip lightly between her teeth, to which Soul released a growl – A good to honest growl before slamming his lips to hers again, hooking his fingers through the empty belt loops on her jeans to pull her closer, pressing their hips together as Maka mewled in delight as they kissed for a little longer.

After a few long moments Soul pulled back suddenly, almost making Maka want to groan in annoyance, though his expression stopped her. He jumped a few paces back, pulling her away from the wall before muttering lowly.

"Someone's coming," He let go of her to he walked a few steps back.

Then the doors slammed open.


	13. 13

The two heavy doors swung open abruptly though Soul's eyes remained on Maka, and hers him. Sid came striding in with narrowed eyes as he stopped in between them both, looking between them cautiously.

"You guys caused quite a lot of havoc," he said gruffly, casting a disapproving look to Soul. "Especially you. You knew what today was."

Soul met Sid's glare with a level stare of his own. "And you knew I wouldn't turn up."

Sid looked at him silently before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "That may be true," he admitted. "But I didn't know you'd drag Maka along with you. You know she's new Soul, and that puts you in big trou-"

"He didn't drag me along with him," Maka interrupted, not even casting a look at Soul's surprise. "I followed him. I was curious. He snapped at me to leave me alone but it's fun to piss him off."

Soul swallowed thickly but didn't disagree, arching a brow though Sid seemed to accept that story.

"Is that right?" he muttered, tilting his head at Maka before looking back to Soul. "Your parents are here, kid."

Soul scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You know what I think about that, Sid. I don't want to see them. Tell them it will affect my recovery or something."

"That excuse seems to work less and less after using it over and over for the past seven years!" Sid said in exasperation before freezing, casting a wide-eyed look to Maka. Soul chuckled and shook his head.

"It's okay, she knows," he assured Sid. "But you do that in front of anyone else I'll punch you in the throat."

Sid didn't regard the threat and instead stared incredulously between Soul and Maka. "Wait, you told her how long you've been here? Have you told her why you're h-"

"Yah," Soul interrupted, burying his hands in his pockets. "She knows everything."

Sid raised his brows before looking to Maka, she frowned under his gaze, shuffling slightly. Sid shook his head before looking back over to Soul.

"Look kid, I really think you should try with yer' parents. C'mon, it's been what? Half a year since you last saw them in person? A year?"

Soul frowned at him. "Yeah, so? I don't want to see them, Sid. I know it won't help me, and I know what will happen if I do."

Sid narrowed his eyes, casting a swift glance at Maka. "Oni will give you hell?" he asked quietly.

"…Yes," Soul admitted. "My parents are the last people I would ever want to see me have an episode and Oni fucking knows that. So until I get this under control, I won't see them Sid. I can't."

Sid held his gaze for a while before finally sighing and looking away, nodding his head. "Alright, kid. I got it. It's free time now and I've got to go sort this out. Go back to the home room or something, don't stay here." He said the last sentence feebly, obviously knowing that they wouldn't listen but he didn't care. Sid was aware that Maka's presence had a positive effect on Soul as well as herself. So as risky as it is, he'll let them be.

The doors swung shut behind Sid's retreating form and Soul and Maka's eyes met again. Maka looked away first, a blush furiously darkening her cheeks. She heard a low chuckle before feeling a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. She didn't even hear him move forward.

Soul looking down on her through narrowed, yet amused crimson orbs. He's mouth, usually turned up in a cocky half smirk was in a tight, thin line as he looked at her face. Her brow was furrowed in confusion, fighting the urge to look away from him once more.

"Maka," he began gruffly, though she cut him off before he could go on.

"Don't, Soul," she sighed, taking a step back. "I get it, okay?"

Soul frowned, turning his head at him. "Get what?"

"That is was a mistake," she laughed dryly. Soul's eyes narrowed darkly, he talk a small step towards her.

"Really?" he drawled lowly, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"R-really," she agreed, though slightly taken a back. She fell a step back as he moved towards her, his eyes narrowed and his face firm.

"So," he went on. "You think I'd kiss you, like that," he growled, Maka shivered. "And not mean it? You think I'm that cruel? That stupid I don't think before I act?"

Maka frowned, tilting her chin up. "I didn't say that."

"Because, Maka," he went on as if she haden't even spoken, still moving slowly towards her, she still moving away from him. "I don't do things I don't want to do. I do what I want. Now, you think I would've done that if I didn't want it?"

Maka swallowed audibly, gasping as her back hit the wall. "N-no,"

Soul smirked darkly, tilting his head. "No," he agreed. "I wouldn't. So you still think it was a mistake?"

Maka blinked up at him as he finally closed in on her, his chest brushing her own as he stood before her, looking down on her with crimson eyes mixed with anger, annoyance, amusement and passion.

Maka looked away before shaking her head. "No. It – It wasn't a mistake. Not for me."

"And not for me." Soul said softly, once again tilting his chin up so her eyes met his. The breath caught in her throat. "You – You're something else, Maka." He told her quietly, his eyes hesitant. "I don't know what it is, but there's something. I don't talk to people, especially about myself. I'm rude, blunt and angry in general and yet that didn't scare you off. You were just so stubborn." He chuckled, trailing his finger under her chin while her other hand reached forward to rest on her hip.

"I don't know how you feel about me," he told her. "And I don't really care. But I would never kiss you if it meant nothing to me. And you wouldn't kiss me if I meant nothing to you either, I'm not stupid."

Maka gulped as she hung onto each word, her hand moved forward to lace her fingers with his, squeezing his hand gently. He smiled. He frowned for a second before releasing a long breath, pulling his hand from hers before muttering: "Fuck it." And then he pressed his lips to hers once more.

It was passionate as the previous kiss, no more than a few minutes ago. His hands grasped her hips and pressed them to his own, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he did. Maka squealed slightly as her hands drew up to trail over his shoulders before snaking over then, cupping the back of his neck.

He growled again before pushing her more firmly to the wall, dragging her bottom lip between his sinfully sharp teeth as they broke for air before smashing his lips back to hers again. Her lips moved with his, every thought on where she was and why she was there leaving her mind until the only thing she could think of was who she was with.

It was Soul. The boy who had pissed her off from day one and she him. The boy she had a strange but apparent connection with. She was drawn to him. And he had her pressed up against the wall of a piano room, her leg near enough wrapped around his waist and his lips pressed wonderfully to her own.

Soul was the one to finally break the kiss. He panted lightly, not opening his eyes and pressing his forehead to her own, his breath ghosting over her lips. Maka looked at his face, his closed eyes before running her hand gently through his hair causing him to give a small smile as he leaned into her touch.

"I – I don't know what this means to you," he said quietly, his voice lower than usual. "But you mean something to me. And I know I mean something to you. But – But I need to think about a few things, and I bet you do too. But this wasn't a mistake, Maka. You hear me?"

Maka smiled and nodded gently, running her hand through his hair once more. He smirked at that before pecking her lips. Maka giggled as he did. Soul seemed to look at her in wonder before suddenly leaning forward and pressing his lips softly onto hers. It was not aggressive or rough, it was slow. Their lips moved together for a few short moment before Soul pulled away, pecking her lips once more before turning without another word and exiting the dark piano room.


	14. 14

When Maka heard banging on her door she knew it was Stein and yet she didn't get up. She resolved in her head, no matter how hard he banged on the door she wouldn't stand to open it. She didn't sleep a wink last night and she was still awake when Stein began knocking promptly on her door and it made rage slowly begin to build in her stomach. She buried her face in her pillow, biting it to suppress her anger as she heard Stein open her door.

"Oi," he called. "Medicine. Now." Maka didn't respond, she was breathing very heavily into the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut in annoyance. Stein came into the room.

"Kid," he said gruffly, she heard him shake the small paper bag. "Take your medicine. You're usually up before I get here."

"Go away," she muttered quietly into the pillow, her hands beginning to shake with rage. What was happening to her?

"What?" he drawled and his tone was what made her snap. She arched up from the bed to whack the paper bag from his hand, making it hit the wall lightly.

"Get out!" she yelled, her eyes a light with fury. She had the pleasure of seeing caution finally slash in Stein's eyes, him backing away a few steps.

"Easy, Maka," he said lowly, Maka growled lowly as she heard her name. "Easy." He picked up the medicine from the floor before turning back to her.

"What's going on?"

She whipped her head to look to the door way. Blackstar was stood there, his usually wide and child-like eyes narrowed as he eyed the scene. Ironically enough, Blackstar was the one in their ward who had made the most progress. It was likely he would be leaving soon.

"Blackstar," Stein said slowly, still eyeing Maka's shaking form warily, as if she would pounce at any minute. "Will you go and get Marie for me? Sid too."

Maka snarled, standing from the bed causing Stein to back away more and Blackstar to tense.

"I am sick of this," she sneered. "I am sick of this fucking ward, of this fucking institution. I'm sick of pretending like your damn medicine is doing anything for me when it's not! Do I look okay to you? I am furious and I don't fucking know why! Now, you either give me a blade or get the fuck out of my way or I swear to God Stein, I will make you."

Blackstar recoiled at her harsh words, though Stein was unfazed. He just urged Blackstar to go do as he was told. Maka was usually so calm, and collected. Blackstar knew she was sick and all, otherwise she wouldn't be in here but not till then did he realise he had no idea what was wrong with her. Though from the looks of the scene before him, it was bad.

"You gonna be okay, though?" he said in a cracking voice, Stein nodded.

"It's my job, kid. Send someone or get them, but we need them. She seems to be having a-"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" she roared furiously, making the two look back to her. Kid came to stand behind Blackstar, his expression stern as he peered at Maka. The girls were behind him. Maka felt her mood shifting suddenly to sadness, though this made her angrier.

"Get out." She said slowly, her eyes intent and dangerous on Stein. He shook his head.

"No. Don't worry Maka, everything will be fi-"

"Fine?" she sneered. "Oh yeah, like people haven't been telling me that my whole life. Don't you see, Doctor Stein? I'll get better without you, but right now you're making me so – so angry-"

"Maka, I – "

"Don't fucking 'Maka' me!" she screeched, throwing a pencil case from the desk at him. The relief she felt at doing so make her want to throw more. She wanted to kick things, hit things. She threw all the contents on his desk at the doorway, before tipping over the light weight desk itself. As she got to the chair, Marie and Sid entered the room.

Soul was behind them.

"Maka…" Marie began sadly. Maka hissed under her breath, stabbing a finger at Marie as she approached her threateningly.

"Don't," she sneered at her, though before she got any closer, Soul swooped in the push her away, moving with her.

"Soul, I fucking swea-"

"Maka," he said, completely calm. "You're not well, Maka. Worrying about other people seems to have made you forget that." Maka glared furiously at him.

"You have no idea, what is wrong with me Soul," she said slowly, her eyes dangerous as she did. Soul nodded.

"I know. But Maka – "

"Don't but Maka me! I'm fucking sick of it. I am sick of this! And I want out. I can't cope with not sleeping at night, all these – these horrible thoughts in my head it's just so – so overwhelming. And then I have to get up and go to these fucking – fucking music lessons and you guys don't understand I don't want to. I don't want to do anything."

"It's because you're sick, Maka," Soul said, though his voice wavered. "I don't know what's wrong with you but listen to me-"

"You know that promise I made you, Soul? Do you remember?" she said suddenly interrupting him, making Soul's eyes narrow and crack his calm façade.

"Yes," he began slowly but Maka didn't let him go on.

"I want to break it," she growled. Soul took a sharp intake of breath at her expression. This wasn't Maka. Not at all. Her eyes were glazed over with an emotion so sad and so angry Soul could hardly recognise her. Her words terrified him more than her eyes, though. "I'm gonna break it. I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be anywhere anymore." Her voice shook, the anger slowly fading to a sad agony that made Soul's heart break. He realised he didn't know what was wrong with Maka. She was good at making sure no attention landed on her he didn't even notice.

"Maka," Marie uttered, her eyes sad, Stein re-entered the room. Soul didn't even see him leave.

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it," she whispered, drawing her wrists from Soul's hands to grip her head, breathing heavily.

"I hate it!" she shouted, turning to punch the wall. They all heard a crunch like noise though Maka didn't stop. Her fist was red as her knuckle burst, she got another hit in there before Soul grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away to sit on the bed. Everyone gasped and Marie ushered them from the room. Sid's eyes were firm on Maka, he having stepped forward to keep her from hurting herself more but Soul seemed to have the best effect on her. Stein slowly approaching while Maka's attention was on Soul.

Soul saw the needle in Stein's hand and knew he had to keep Maka's attention away from that, he looked desperately at her face, cupping it in her hands.

"I hate it, I hate it, Soul I hate it," she sobbed, Soul frowned.

"You hate what, Maka?" he asked as Stein pressed the needle into the crook of her elbow and her eyes began to droop shut, but not before uttering a word that just about broke Soul's heart.

"Me," she whispered before everything went black.

 

 

Maka's throat hurt. She didn't open her eyes but her right hand throbbed and her head ached. She squeezed her eyes shut before blinking them open, frowning at the unfamiliar, hospital-like room before the memories dawned on her.

Maka gasped. She had restrained from doing everything she did then for so long she guessed she just snapped. She burying her face in her hand but wince as she tried to open up her right hand. It was bandaged, she recalled punching the wall and swallowed thickly. Her attention was diverted when the door creaked open.

"Maka," Marie came in, a soft smile in place as she came to sit beside her bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Maka said almost immediately. Marie nodded in understanding before placing a piece of paper on Maka lap.

"You don't have to." she said gently. She gestured to her injured hand. "You broke two of your knuckle but Stein's patched them up." Maka nodded, turning her head away. Marie sat on the side of her bed.

"I realised I never really explained your illnesses to you." she said softly. "That was wrong of me. But, I know you don't want me to sit here and ramble on about why you're here so I just listed, very simply the things you should expect. Now, these aren't all of your illnesses, we still have some we need to explain to your parents before we tell you. But these are the things the medicine we give you treats. Now, you're good for now, Stein gave you your medicine with a needle earlier but I really think you should read this." Maka nodded, turning her head away once more as guilt gnawed in her stomach.

"Okay," Marie nodded before standing. "I'll leave you be. You can rest for today as you should feel a little groggy. That sound good?" Maka nodded, not looking up until she heard the door click shut.

As she did, she picked up the paper in her hands and sighing before reading the contents.

 

*Personality Disorder*

Intense emotions and mood swings.

Harmful, impulsive behaviours.

Relationship problems.

Low self-worth.

A frantic fear of being left alone (abandoned).

Aggressive behaviour.

 

*Psychosis*

Hallucinations

Delusions

Confused and disturbed thoughts

Lack of insight and self-awareness

 

*Severe Depression*

Alcohol or drug abuse.

Insomnia or excessive sleeping.

Irritability.

Loss of interest in activities that used to be enjoyable.

Hopelessness.

Persistent thoughts of something bad happening.

Thoughts of death or suicide or suicide attempts.

 

Maka rolled her tongue over her bottom lip as she glared forward, something she did when she was angry. She gripped the edges of the paper tightly in her hand, creasing it before relaxing. She was about to rip it up when she heard another knock on the door before it opened.

Maka held her breath and Soul closed the door behind him, his head bowed as he made his way over to the bed, not missing Maka turn to paper over. He was silent for a few moment, the only sound in the room was their shallow breathing before he finally spoke.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Maka shrugged, looking away.

"Nothing. Like you said, I'm sick." She wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to ease the sudden tightness in her chest.

He was quiet before her sighed, sitting on the bed. "I told you everything." He said suddenly, making Maka swallow thickly as she tried to get a look at his face, though he kept it turned away from her.

"I told you things I never told anyone, not anyone at all." He muttered. "I think it's only fair you do the same, and tell me what's wrong with you."

Maka blinked before closing her eyes, her grip once again tightening on the sheet in her hands. She tried to think up an excuse but she came up blank. Soul kept quiet about himself for seven years but he explained everything to her because he felt he owed it her, her coming clean with him was the least she could do. She released a long breath before drawing up the paper.

"These are a few of my diagnoses. There are a lot more apparently, but they say it's best I was in the dark about that for now." She murmured as she handed him the paper. She saw his eyes widen as he eyed each of the titles, his jaw growing taught as he read each of the symptoms carefully before his bangs shielded his eyes.

"These are only a few?!" he whispered in disbelief, his hands wrapping around hers, though he had yet to look up. " I- I had no idea. Y-you should have told me sooner. I would've-"

"What?" she laughed dryly. "There's nothing you could have done. And if anything, you're the one who kept me sane for as long as I did. I can't believe I didn't snap sooner."

Soul chuckled sadly. "That's true."

Maka bit her lip as she looked at him. It had been six days since the kisses in the piano room and they had avoided each other since. Soul must have been recalling this also as he looked to her.

"I told you I had to think," he said slowly. "And I've made up my mind."

Maka's breath hitched, she nodded slowly.

"I'm no good for you," he began. "But I'm selfish and you're good for me. You say I help your condition and that I make you happy, but... But, I'm not a great guy, Maka. I've done some bad things and I'm not... normal. But I care for ya, Maka. And you care for me."

Maka smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

"I know," she whispered. "I agree. I – I care for you, too. A lot. And know you think you're no good for me, but you really are, Soul. You are."

Soul smiled lightly before looking down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Maka read his intention perfectly and parted her lips, making him lean in to press a soft kiss to them. Their lips moved together for a few short moments before they pulled away, Soul resting his forehead lightly against hers.

"So it's settled," he concluding, breathing lightly against her lips, Maka laughed gently.

"It's settled." Soul pulled back to say something else before knocking on the door erupted once more, Maka and Soul frowned, Soul stood up.

"Come in," Maka called weakly, shrugging lightly to Soul. The door creaked open and Maka looked over to eye the people behind it, though the colour drained from her face the moment her eyes met theirs.

"Maka," her father's voice cracked and her Mum released a small sob.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Maka's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits, then became emotionless. Only then did she see Soul stiffen in the corner of her eye.

"Hey… Um, Mama. Papa." She mumbled slowly, eyeing them warily as they closed the door behind them, Maka's father casting a stern glance at Soul before looking back to Maka. Soul took the hint and nodded to them, casting a wry glance at Maka – who nodded – before leaving the room. The three were silent for a moment, Spirit stared blankly at the door before clearing his throat, turning to Maka.

"We heard about your little… Outburst, this morning," Spirit began, making his way over to the bed. As he did, Maka shook her head, closing her eyes and making him falter, stopping about a foot away from the bed. Maka's mother swallowed thickly, stepping forwards to stand beside her husband to look at her daughter.

"Yes," Kami choked out. "Your doctors said that maybe if you told us about it, it would help - So, do you want to – "

"Help?" Maka scoffed, interrupting her mother. She laughed dryly, looking at the two almost pitifully. "You really don't get it do you?" she asked, noticing how her mother's expression grew shocked where as her Dad's only grew impatient and irritated. She glared at him. "This isn't just a _little_ outburst." She narrowed her eyes obviously as she spat the words. "This isn't some little phase I'm going through. No, listen to me: I'm sick. There's something – _multiple_ things – very wrong with me." She shook her head at her father, frowning at him. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

Kami recoiled slightly, but Spirits eyes only narrowed in annoyance. "Because you have no _reason_ to be," he more or less growled. Now this was the Spirit that Maka was more accustomed to. She knew his caring about her act was too good to be true. "You're just being overly dramatic. What did we do wrong to cause you to suddenly get all of these – these- conditions? Seems a little to sudden to me. No, I think you're just acting out for attentio-" Maka snapped.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

Maka leapt up from the bed, breathing heavily with outrage as she stood chest to chest with her father, her eyes alight with absolute fury. She saw surprise in his eyes due to her response, but also anger.

"Sudden?!" She almost screeched. "How the _fuck_ is this sudden!? I have been absolutely miserable my entire life because of _you_." She sneered the word, her eyes darkening with disgust as she glared furiously at the pathetic excuse of a man. "Not Mama, not school, _you_. Because, if it wasn't for you, Mama wouldn't be unhappy, school wouldn't suck and I wouldn't be fucking _crazy_ , due to my so-called father being a pathetic, no good, raging alcoholic, _whore_ – "

_SLAP!_

Maka's ears ringed and her head snapped to the side as her father's hand hit her cheek, whipping her face the other way. She heard her mother's gasp before anything else. She didn't look up as she heard the door slam out and her father get pulled out from the room, along with her mother's hysterical apologies and outrage. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to see his face, his expression. Maka slowly brought a hand up to her cheek. It stung and felt hotter than usual. She felt hands on her shoulders and turned her head to see Miss Marie looking at her with eyes full of worry and… guilt? Maka could see her lips moving but couldn't make out the words. That was the last thing she saw before everything else went black.

 

Maka woke up back in her own room. She frowned and sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her bed-mussed head before recollection dawned on her. She sighed heavily, lifting her hand back up to her cheek. It felt bruised but she couldn't really see how throat felt thick and tight, she coughed a few times before swinging her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. She was about to stand when she heard a knock on the door. She muttered her approval for the person to enter before Soul came in, his eyes instantly widened as they zeroed in on her cheek. Maka fought the urge to raise a brow. Guess it looked worse than it felt.

Soul slowly approached the bed to sit in the chair beside it, his eyes never really leaving her cheek. Slowly, his hand drew up to trace where her father smacked her with eyes full of regret.

"I – " His voice was low and rumbling. He cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have left." Maka shook her head, drawing her hand to overlap the one he hand rested on her cheek.

"No, I'm glad you left otherwise it wouldn't have happened," Soul frowned in confusion. Maka sighed. "I told him." She whispered, almost not believing it herself. Soul still looked confused so she went on. "How I felt all this time and I really told him. I've never shouted at him before and it felt so good to since everything that's wrong with my life spirals from _him._ My Mama would be amazing if it wasn't for him. School wouldn't have sucked if he wasn't the stupid vice principal. My home wouldn't be miserable. Despite me pushing him as far as hitting me, I don't regret what I said. Not one word of it."

Soul looked at her for a moment before a slow smile crept across his face. He lowered his head and nodded, breathing heavily.

"Doesn't make me feel any better about allowing him to hurt ye'," he said gruffly, shaking his head. "He _hit_ you, Maka. The staff are going crazy. Marie is almost having a fucking mental breakdown she feels that bad. Not only was it evident that most of you problems are due to your life at home but now he's showing signs of child abuse…" he shook his head again, his eyes glazed over. "They won't let you go back to him. Never."

Maka shrugged. "I don't really care where I end up as long as it's as far away from that man as possible," she said sternly. "I guess I wouldn't mind living with my Mama that bad. She's fine if she isn't with my Dad. When we were all together before I came here, she was angry because if he was there, they would be arguing. And if he wasn't there, he would obviously be fucking some whore so she would just be upset. If she didn't have to deal with that I think she might make a good mother."

Soul nodded and took her hand in his, squeezing it. "Well, I think that just might happen, you know," he told her quietly. "I saw your Dad getting dragged out. Your Mum was absolutely furious. They had to hold her back from hitting him, she was screaming that he hurt her baby and that he could never go near you again, she can't trust him near you again. I heard her shout that they're through before they were thrown out."

Maka's breath caught in her throat. Her Mum and Dad getting a divorce should be a bad thing but she couldn't think of anything better. It wouldn't be hard for her Mum to get custody, what, with her being the main source of income, and her father being an alcoholic and a whore. She grinned before throwing her arms around Soul's shoulders, sighing happily into the fabric of his shirt as he chuckled gruffly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Most kids are saddened by the potential parting of their parents," he observed sarcastically, Maka laughed lightly, still in shock.

"It's just be so perfect," she muttered into his top, clutching the fabric in her fists. "Mama and I could move, I could switch school and start over. It's just be so - be so…" She trailed off, shaking her head into his top, he chuckled again before drawing an arm up to stroke the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. She sighed lightly at the feel.

"You're really something, Maks," Soul muttered, burying his face in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. Maka felt her heart do a flip as she hummed.

"Nothing in comparison to you, stupid." She muttered with a stupid smile on her face as she breathed heavily with happiness she haden't felt before she met Soul.


	16. 16

“Maka?” Maka didn’t open her eyes as the infirmary’s door creaked open, some light from the hall spilled into her dark room and lit up the bottom of her bed. “May I come in?”

Miss Marie hovered in the doorway, peeking through the half open door. Maka thought about faking sleep for a moment but this was the first time Marie has tried to talk to her since her father struck her, which was almost an entire week ago. Maka sighed before turning on her back and sitting up.

“Yes, Miss Marie,” she said quietly, not really knowing how to talk to the woman she was told was so guilt-stricken. 

Miss Marie kept her eyes on the floor as she made her way into the room, she went to close the door but stopped as the light was chased out and the room grew dark once more. She looked to Maka again. 

“May I turn the light on?” she asked in that same soft, almost tentative voice. Maka nodded. 

Marie flicked on the light and closed the door the entire way. Maka squinted as the light invaded her eyes, she fought the urge to cover them as she knew that would hint to Miss Marie how long she had spent laying there in the dark. 

Miss Marie, who Maka knew usually liked the sit on the side of Maka’s bed from when she had entered her bedroom, took one of the empty seats near the window and pulled it to the bedside before sitting down. Only then did she lift her eyes to Maka and finally offer a gentle smile. 

“How have you been doing, Maka?” 

Maka didn’t answer.

“The time you were meant to return to your own room is more than overdue. Want to tell me why you’re so keen to remain here?”

Maka gritted her teeth but again didn’t answer. Marie swallowed thickly before looking to the floor. 

“…I’ve been told from the other councillors sent to talk to you that you haven’t been very cooperative. Can you tell me why that i-“

“None of them were my previously assigned councillor.” Maka’s firm, cold voice overlapped Miss Marie’s soft and quiet one. The room grew thick with tension but as quiet as it had been since Marie had come in. Miss Marie closed her eyes and took and deep, shaky breath before shaking her head slowly. 

“No… No, they were not.” She answered, even though Maka made more of a statement than a question. 

“You are.” Maka said, her eyes firm on Marie while hers were glued to the sheets that covered Maka’s legs.

“…Yes.” Miss Marie nodded. “But… If I had come here to try and speak with you about the – the incident. Would you have spoken to me? Would you have told me how you felt about what happened?”

Maka narrowed her eyes before clicking her tongue and looking away. Miss Marie nodded and kept her eyes on Maka. “I may feel very responsible for what happened. But that would not keep me from my job. It was suggested that maybe you would respond well to other councillors since you are aware that I was the one who let you parents into your room.”

Maka nodded slowly, her eyes still narrowed. Marie went on. 

“But you didn’t respond to them. Just like you don’t respond to me. Your illnesses… they make you unwell, for sure – but no doubt they make you smart. You - You know what we look for when we talk to you and try to read you. You know what signs we look for when you lie, or when you’re angry or upset. You know how to read emotions and body language just as well as we do... You use this, don’t you Maka?” 

Maka fought the urge to arch a brow and smirk. Instead, the pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek and glared at the annoyingly white bed sheets before her.

Marie nodded, knowing Maka had answered her question. “There’s only one person you respond to. Only one person who has really… been a benefit to you while you’ve been here.”

Maka narrowed her eyes, finally looking up to eye Miss Marie carefully, suspecting where she was going with this. Miss Marie met her gaze head on before finally speaking the name:

“Soul.”

Maka had to suppress the urge to snarl at her. She didn’t like the adults meddling in her personal matters. She and Soul didn’t want to focus on what was wrong with them, they wanted to forget about that. They couldn’t have the adults pushing them to talk about their illnesses and things they weren’t ready to discuss yet with each other. It would just destroy whatever it was they had. 

Maka clicked her tongue in annoyance once more. “Mine and Soul’s relationship is not one I wish to discuss.”

Miss Marie tilted her head. “No? It has come to my attention that he has neglected coming here since…” she squinted her eyes in thought. “Five days ago? That’s the longest I’ve seen you apart.”

Maka’s eyes flashed with anger as she offered Marie a tight smile. “That’s irrelevant. This conversation is pointless. I’m going back to my room.”

She pushed the covers off her roughly and jumped of the bed. She swayed somewhat having been laying down for so long but her anger made her stride to the door. Miss Marie followed behind her, her eyes a little more cautious. 

“Maka, you’re still in your Johnny gown, let’s get you some clothes an-“

Maka was too pissed off. She scoffed as she swung the door open, her night gown like hospital clothes billowing somewhat as the door opened and she marched out, her bare feet slapping the cold floor tiles. 

“Maka. Maka, wait a minute!” Miss Marie made the mistake of grabbing Maka’s wrist just as they passed the leisure area where all the other patients where. Maka halted very abruptly as Marie’s cold, dainty hand wrapped around her wrist. Her bangs covered her eyes and the room grew very quiet and Maka spoke in a low voice. 

“Miss Marie,” she said quietly. “If you don’t let go of my wrist, right now, I’m afraid the _little outburst_ , as my father called is will look as innocent as a nun’s sewing circle.”

Marie let go of her hand like she had been electrocuted. She opened her mouth to try and console Maka as she grew more and more angry when she noticed a flash of white at her side.

“Maka.”

Maka’s breathing grew heavier as Soul’s taut, firm voice rang through the room. She didn’t turn around but turned her head slightly so an eye met his. Soul was calm, his hands buried in her pockets and he stood with his usual slouch. But his usually bored, lazy eyes were hard and wary. He nodded her head to one of the hallways, the one leading to the piano room – their piano room. Maka’s breathing grew even heavier. She nodded. 

Immediately, Soul stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. He sent a look to Marie – who nodded – before dragging Maka away.

 

As the piano room’s doors came into view, Maka pulled from Soul’s grip and marched forward to slam both of the doors open, them hitting the walls loudly as she made her way into the room, Soul followed in slowly and closed the doors quietly behind her. 

She ran her hands threw her hair and started pacing the checked floor, her breathing growing more and more erratic. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can cope with this,” she choked out, but didn’t halt her pacing. Soul stood a few feet away, her eyes trained on her movements.

“I’m just so – so _angry_. All the time. I… I don’t even – the littlest things, Soul. Miss Marie, she hardly even said anything. All she said was that you help me recover and I – I don’t know Soul, I just snapped. But I don’t know why! I – I – “ She released a small shriek of frustration, as the fingers in her hair curled into fists and pulled at the routs. 

“I feel so normal one moment,” she rasped, her voice sounded pained and scratchy. “Then I’ll just feel so _sad_. I don’t want to move. I just want to lay in bed all the time. They – They kept on coming in, telling me I can go back to my room but I didn’t _want_ to. You wanna know why?! Because _my_ room was brighter than the infirmary, and all I wanted to do was lay in the dark on my own! Not even fucking sleep, Soul! Just – “ She pressed her hands over her face, releasing a low, pained groan before finally stumbling to a stop and falling to her knees, her face still buried in her hands. 

“And then – “ She began, her voice muffled behind her hands. “The smallest, _tiniest_ thing is said, and it just flips a switch.” She pulled her hands from her face to look up at Soul, he was in the same place, his hands in his pockets and his eyes firm on her. They were hard and pained. “You know what I mean? That switch, sometimes it just goes off and you _snap._ ” She took a very sharp intake of breath and pressed a hand to her forehead, the other hand slapping down onto the tiled floor and she leaned forward.

“Switch went off, Soul,” she panted.

“…And happens to you when the switch goes off?” he asked, his voice firm but pained. 

Maka didn’t say anything as she glared at her pathetic reflection in the polished tiles and watched herself open her mouth to answer his question.  
“I want to break things,” she choked out. “Scream. Run. Anything to just – burn out all the anger. It’s like… I can feel the rage just start to build in my stomach until it runs through my veins and all I want to do is let it out. Just – Just hit things. A pillow, the walls, the floor, the people – “  
She lifted up her head, her face exhausted as she uttered her next word. 

“Me.”

That’s when Soul snapped. He marched forwards to kneel before her and take her face in her hands. He snarled at her, his sharp, white teeth bared and beautiful crimson eyes blazing.

“Then you need to get a hold of yourself.” He barked at her. She looked up at him in shock, her brows creasing into a frown. 

“You’re tougher than this, Maka,” he growled. “You can control your emotions. It’s just the things that are wrong with you are making it harder. But when that happens it’s not you.” He ran a hand through her hair, his eyes narrowing as her expression became more broken. 

“It’s not you,” he repeated. “And every time you start to feel that way, you will _not_ lock yourself in a fucking infirmary and not let anybody in. And you won’t go running off to go willow in your anger and misery alone. Find me, you fucking idiot! And I’ll remind you of who you are, and tell you again what you’re not.” He dropped his hands to his sides and sat up straight to look at her with a hard expression before saying firmly: “Because it sure as hell isn’t this.”

Maka swallowed thickly, blinking up at Soul in absolute bewilderment. He seemed to be shocked at the sudden awe in her gaze as she looked at him, his previously angry eyes growing confused and almost suspicious as he looked down on her. She was bemused by him. She didn’t know someone so amazing and unconditionally kind – even in the gruffest way possible - could want to waste his time on her. She’d never seen such perfection before. She never knew such perfection could exist. 

Tears started to flood in her eyes and it wasn’t hard for Soul to notice. His eyes grew soft and he sighed before pulling her to his chest where she buried her face. His arms curled around her and rubbed her back comfortingly as she buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, knowing that her episode was finally over and she was Maka once more.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It was a Tuesday when Maka's mother demanded to see her daughter.

It was 9:17 am on a Friday morning, nearly two weeks since the incident with Spirit, and Maka was just finishing her breakfast. Well, finishing was a bit of an over statement, since she hardly ate anything ever since the commotion with her father.

"Maka," Tsubaki began for the millionth time, concern pooling in her eyes as she eyed Maka's plate, identical as it was when she brought it to the table. "You really should eat something. You'll get unwell."

"I'm already unwell," Maka grumbled quietly, not wanting to make Tsubaki worry anymore than she already was. She looked up to her with a sigh, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Tsu," she began, her eyes casting down once more. "Guess I just don't really have much of an ap-"

Maka was cut off by the sound of slamming doors and heavy footsteps. She heard voices, some demanding and careful, and another high pitched and frantic. It took Maka a moment to realise that voice belonged to her mother.

"You can't stop me!" she shouted to someone. "I have a right to see my own daughter! Now, where is she?! Is she in here?"

The doors to the dining area flung open, and Maka took in her mothers appearance carelessly, before her eyes narrowed somewhat in slight interest, maybe even shock.

Her Mama actually looked troubled. An absolute mess. Not smart and sophisticated like usual. Her hair wasn't in it's usual elegant bun, but hanging past her shoulders. Her jacket wasn't done up neatly, it was left unbuttoned and billowed out behind her wherever she walked. As well as that, she hadn't any make up on. She looked so utterly lost. Sad. Sorrowful. Her eyes met Maka's and one emotion filled her eyes, one Maka didn't even think she had.

Regret.

"Maka," Kami choked out, stumbling towards Maka before falling to her knees beside her seat, grasping her fists in her hands and she started into her eyes. Maka's stomach tightened uncomfortably and her friends quietened and leaned away to give them space. Maka swallowed thickly, where the hell was Soul when she needed him! Her eyes fell back to her mother, and they widened. Her mother... cared? Since when? She hadn't seen such regret and sorrow in her eyes when she woke up at the hospital, or when she dropped her off at the institution. Why did she suddenly care so much?

Maka opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kami's eyes tightened painfully.

"Maka... Baby, I - "

"Mrs Albarn," Miss Marie's voice saved her. Maka haden't noticed she was stood behind her Mama, with a cluster of security guards behind her, all breathing heavily and eyeing her mother with annoyance. Miss Marie's eyes were hard on Maka's mother. Maka's mouth fell open. She hadn't spoken to Miss Marie since she had threatened her. Her personal sessions were with another woman Maka didn't even care to remember the name of. She was surprised at the relief that flooded through her when she saw Marie's kind and earnest face.

"Follow me." she said calmly. "And I am not asking." She added sternly. Her eyes softened as they landed on Maka. She stepped forwards, a smile lighting her face when Maka offered her a smile.

"Maka, hunnie," she began softly, almost as if speaking to a scared child. "I can escort your mother from this building now - " she ignored her mothers spluttering of outrage and kept her eyes on Maka as she continued. " - Or, you can come with us and we will allow you and your mother to speak. Though, I cannot allow you to speak privately."

Maka's eyes lowered to her shoes and her Mama's voice came to an abrupt halt. She knew why Marie didn't want them alone. She pulled her hands from her mothers grasp and stood abruptly, only just becoming aware of all the other patients eyes on her. She walked up to Marie and offered another tentative smile. Marie nodded, and looked to Kami.

"Please, follow me Mrs Albarn." Kami stood and looked from Maka to Marie warily.

"Alright," she said quietly, her eyes lowering. "And - and it's Ms Yukswana." Maka blinked, not being able to make sense of this information.

"We can discuss this in a better place," Miss Marie said before Maka had a chance to speak, and turned on her heels to lead them away.

"You divorced him." Maka stated bluntly.

It wasn't a question. Miss Marie, Maka and her Mama all stood on opposite sides of one of the English class rooms, Kami nodded slowly at Maka.

"There was no chance I could stand being near him, never mind staying with him, after her lay his hands on you." She said firmly, her eyes expressing her agony at the thought. Maka could hardly believe it.

"Why?" She asked coldly. Kami recoiled. "Why was it so awful for you. You've hit me harder than that with you neglect for years."

Kami flinched. Maka actually made her flinch. "Baby, I cannot tell you how sorry I am." She started in a choked voice.

"I just - I don't know baby, I was blind. With rage towards your father, with my job, just everything - " she ran a hand through her dishevelled hair. Her hands waving as she tried to think of the words to say.

"It just piled up. You always seemed independent - "

"Independent?!" Maka spat, her voice seeming so loud in the quiet room. Kami recoiled again. "I didn't have a choice! I had to do everything on my own! Cook, clean, study, fucking everything! What else could I do! I tried so hard, Mama! To get some attention, get some motherly love, to try and tell you that Papa knocked me about every night when he came home pissed as anything and you were at work!"

Well, that was new. Kami's face morphed to pure horror as Miss Marie turned her eyes down with a frown as she heard the one thing Maka had hid from her, from her mother, even Soul didn't know.

"He used to what?" Kami whispered, her voice cracking as tears fell from her eyes. Maka's anger disappeared. Suddenly she just felt tired. So tired. She dragged a seat out and sat down with a nod.

"Hit me, Mama." She said, a weight lifting from her shoulders as she finally got to tell her. "Hard. You - you were never there. When I was younger I used to shout for you when he did it, but you never came. After a while I gave up, stopped shouting and just... I don't know, took it." Maka shook her head. Her mother was bawling now, her words not coming easy when she tired to speak.

"Younger?" she sobbed. "When - How long, Maka?"

Maka shook her head lightly in thought. "I must have been, what? Four, five, when it first happened." Kami's cries worsened, though Maka didn't shed a tear as she relived her father's thrashings. "He was just so drunk. It was worse if you and him had argued that day; which was every day. He'd blame me. Say I was the reason you fought and I ruined things between the two of you." Maka laughed dryly.

Kami's cries had quietened. Maka look up to see her mother look broken. Exhausted. Her eyes were blank and hollow, Maka felt a pang of sorrow seeing her mother like that. Never before had she wanted to hug her like she did now.

"I let this happen," she whispered to herself. Maka said nothing, because what she said was true. " I - I let this... Oh my god."

She stood abruptly, her old spark returning so strongly is filled Maka with relief. Why would she be happy to see that traitor better? Maka couldn't fight the feeling of love she felt for her mother. Kami strode right towards her, kneeling before her and taking her face in her hands.

"Maka Yukswana," Kami said, the name filling Maka with surprise and pleasure. She felt further away from her father, less tied down, which felt nice. "I am telling you now you are going to get better. Miss Marie is looking out for you, and I can tell already you're making progress, I can actually see emotion in your eyes now," she laughed brokenly and Maka offered a small smile, which made Kami's face light up with surprise and pleasure.

"And when you are, you're going to come home with me. I earned the outcome in our family since Spirit was an absolute - Uh." She shook her head. "We are never going back to the forsaken house or that disgusting, hideous man. We're going to get him put away baby, for a long, long time."

Maka's eyes widened. Tell on her father? Could she do that? Looking into her mothers eyes, she thought she may be able to have the courage to do so.

"And we're going to be happy, baby girl," Kami cried softly, pushing a stray hair from Maka's eyes with so much tenderness it Maka tears well in Maka's eyes. Kami looked at her face, and smiled sadly.

"I'll look after you," she promised fiercely, making Maka's heart swell. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Not me, not anyone. I promise. We will be a real family this time. Just me and you."

Maka was stunned. Was this the same Mama that raised her? Her tears finally spilled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she lifted a hand to cup the side of her mothers face.

"You do care," she whispered with a small, stunned laugh. Kami mirrored her chuckle, raising her hand to cup Makas.

"Yes, baby," she said. "So much, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for how I mistreated you. But only if you let me." She added almost painfully, her hand tightening on Maka's, it was then Maka realised she was waiting for an answer.

Could she trust her? Maka thought. She did make her life miserable, allowed her husband to abuse her and abused her emotionally without even the care to even notice she was doing it. Maka looked down in contemplation, before raising her head and uttering her answer.

"No."

Kami's eyes widened and her hand fell from Maka's as she leaned back. "No?" She whispered. Maka shook her head

"I just - I have so many bad memories tied to you Mama," she tried to explain, her tears pouring freely now. "Papa hit me, yeah, but I felt more wounded by you. You didn't help me." Maka looked to her mother to see her face crumple in despair. "You didn't even care enough to notice."

"But Maka - Baby, I can change. I can! Just please! Please give me another chance," she begged, but Maka just continued to shake her head.

"I just need... I need time, Mama," she said, and Kami's voice quietened once more. "I need to be able to trust you, to know you. I don't even know who you are, what you're like."

"So... You might consider it?" Kami asked feebly, suddenly seeming more understanding. Maka met her gaze for a few moments and nodded.

"Yes," she said, and it felt right. "If we get to know each other more. I might feel... safe. Comfortable with you."

Kami smiled, and nodded slowly before clearing her throat and standing. She faced Miss Marie, who stood stoically in the corner up until now.

"Would it be okay to arrange weekly visits? Maybe even trips every once in a while, with my daughter?" She asked, sounding all bushiness, the way Maka knew her. Marie nodded slowly, her eyes moving to Maka.

"So long as Maka doesn't disagree," she started sternly before nodding. "Then yes, that wouldn't be a problem."

Kami nodded gratefully before her eyes fell back to her daughter, so much love and fondness in her gaze Maka didn't even know could exist within her mother.

"Then if that's okay with you, baby," she said softly. "I would like to visit more often. And maybe even we could go out sometime, I could take you book shopping?" she said teasingly, and Maka struggled to hide her surprise that her mother was aware of her love for books.

"... That would be nice," she said slowly, and Kami's face lit up with pleasure. "I'd - I'd really like that, Mama."

Kami nodded sharply, smiling brightly through her tears. "Then it shall be."

Maka stood at the hospitals entrance as she waved at her mother as she drove away, a very new sense of optimism building within her.

"I'm proud of you."

She whipped around to find Soul leaning on the door frame, grinning like a fool, while Miss Marie watched on with a smile. Maka smiled back and walked forwards, stepping into Soul's opening arms and receiving the much needed embrace. She looked up to Miss Marie as she turned with Soul to re enter the building.

"May my personal sessions be with you again, Miss Marie?" she asked cautiously, watching her expression. "I - I feel I can talk to you."

Miss Marie smiled brightly, giving Maka a quick hug and nodded to hide her tears. Soul chuckled and patted Maka's back.

"We need to talk," he said it with a smile, but Maka could hear the strain in his voice. She smiled at Marie before following Soul, he promptly lead her to their piano room.

The doors swung shut behind her and Soul sauntered forward as Maka halted in the middle of the room and crossed her arms, trying to ignore the sense of dread gnawing in her stomach.

"So," she said, trying to hide to fear in her voice. "What is it?"

She heard Soul release a long, sad breath as he turned around, his beautiful, pure crimson eyes pained when they met hers.

He met her eyes for a few moments longer before uttering the words that made her world crumble around her.

"I'm leaving, Maka."


	18. Chapter 18

Maka stood still. Completely motionless. Soul's emerald orbs bored into hers, they were hard. Trying to hold back his emotion, trying to make this easier. How could this be easier?

"What… What do you mean?" she asked in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. Soul sighed softly.

"I mean what I said. I'm leaving."

"But why?" Maka asked desperately, her hands clenching into fists at her sides and Soul dropped his head.

"Because I don't have a choice." He said quietly, though his voice shook with anger. He winced slightly and Maka's eyes softened.

"What does… What does Oni think of this?"

Soul's head snapped up, he glared darkly at Maka.

"Don't speak of hi- that as if it's a person," he hissed. "It's not real. It's just a fucked-up part of my brain, making me see the worst side of everything! Stop making out that it's some little – little side kick I have! Like it has some… opinion." He sneered the word. Maka fell a step back.

"It's not real." He finished, his voice lowering sinisterly again.

"Okay." Maka responded after a minute's silence. She raised her hands palm up as she took her first cautious step towards him. "Okay. He - It's not real. Just the fucked-up part of your brain. I get it."

Soul lifted his head to look warily at her, before dropping it once more. He nodded. Maka noticed his shoulders slump, and she took another step towards his less tense figure.

"So, may I know why?" she asked softly, though her insides were churning. Her mind dropping dangerously low into the cold haze of grief. Her mood shifted threateningly, but she couldn't let it. She had to be here for Soul.

"They're making me," he spat, pulling Maka from her inner turmoil. She frowned in confusion.

"They? You mean Sid and them? Because, why would they? They know you're not ready, they know you don't wan-"

"No, not them!" Soul yelled again, making Maka recoil once more. He threw his hands up in frustration. "God, Maka, put the pieces together! It's my parents. Because I've been avoiding them for so long. They're dragging me out of here."

"How? They don't have the right, do they?"

Soul scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "They have the right to anything. Money makes the world go around, Maka. And they have a reputation. One bad word said against this place by them, and it's gone. Vanished." He made a gesture of disappearance with his hands, letting them remain risen for a moment before dropping them in defeat. Maka's heart broke.

"We can do something. Right? We can. I'll talk to Marie, we're fine now and, God knows she'll listen to me!"

Soul was shaking his head before she had even finished.

"You don't get it." He whispered, though his voice echoed in their room. "They're not just going to risk their entire institution for one guy. It this or me, Maka. They fight for me, say I'm not ready, tell them the absolute truth that if I leave now… I'll literally fall apart, then yeah, maybe my parents will get bored and let it go. But if they do that, it hurts their stupid pride. It means they're at risk of losing this place. One bad word – If my parents tell anyone, the press or their friends shit like, this place fucked me up even more, made me worse… It's bye bye Abraham Springs.

Or they can just let me go. Keep helping people get on their feet, get better. They only let loose one mental case into the world, not hundreds. So, they'll be able to sleep at night just fine."

Soul slumped onto the piano seat, running his finger over the polished black, his eyes not meeting Maka's even once since they drew away in the first place.

"Soul," she began, her voice shaking as she stood to stand beside the piano, resting her hand on its sleek surface. "Remember that time you gave me a free pass? You know, when I asked why you were in the hospital?"

Soul just nodded. Maka swallowed thickly.

"Well, I want to request another one."

Soul looked up at her with a frown, some of his old, playful spark returning.

"That's a rather sizeable request, don't you think?" he teased her, Maka offered a small smile, but she didn't want to be making jokes right now.

"I just thought maybe you'd be generous, you know, since you'll be going soon."

Soul sobered up, his smile falling and he nodded in one jerky motion. "Okay. One free pass. Go."

Maka nodded, tilted her head up as if it would make her fear sink out of her so there was only room left for courage. It didn't work.

She took a deep breath before quietly asking: "Why do you hate your parents?"

Soul didn't even respond at first, he just kept running his hand up and down the lid of the piano as if Maka hadn't said anything. Five minutes' past before Maka cleared her throat and Soul sighed.

"I heard you," he said as Maka started to ask if he was even listening. Soul closed his eyes painfully, Maka's chest tightened just looking at him.

"If you must know," he began, breathing out every word. "I hate my parents simply because they hate me." He looked back down the to the piano lid as he said the three last words as if they had no effect on him at all. Maka turned her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, they hate you?" She asked a little too loudly, her voice bounced off the walls like hammers, making Soul wince. "All they ever do is try to see you, go places with you."

"Yeah, to torture me about what I did," he hissed, glaring up at the ceiling in frustration. Maka took a seat beside him.

"What did you do?" she asked softly, as if speaking to a child. Soul looked at her evenly.

"I grew up North of the City," he admitted and Maka's eyes widened. Soul shrugged.

"Yeah, my family were pretty well off. Well, very well off. My Mum liked the materials in life and that's most likely why she was with my Dad. My family are made up of musicians." Soul scoffed.

"Can't marry someone who isn't musically known and gifted in my family, probably why my Mum and Dad ended up together. And if you had kids, they had to learn an instrument too. My Mum played the harp and my Dad played the flute. When – " Soul's voice broke. Maka frowned in confusion but barely had time to think before he went on.

"When my brother was born," he said in a voice Maka barely recognised. "They made him learn the violin from the day he could hold a bow. He was gifted in every singly way. He was a musical genius." Soul shook his head fondly, but smiled a tight, pained smile. Maka smiled.

"What was his name?" she asked. Soul's smile dropped, he turned his head away but carried on.

"Wes. My Mum and Dad adored him, he was everything they wanted him to be. They thought since they did so great the first time 'round they'd give it another go, two musical geniuses as sons would give them great publicity so I was born when Wes was seven."

"Did you get an instrument too?" Maka asked but almost regretted it as Soul took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Piano, obviously. But – Unfortunately for my parents, I didn't go as smoothly as Wes. They got lucky with him. My music… It wasn't what they wanted. I could play, read music and the works. But my family's trait was composing. The reason Wes was so great was, with his music, he could make the audience feel exactly what he wanted them to. And my parents wanted him to amaze them, so he did." Soul sighed.

"But I – My music was dark, and… scary I guess. I don't know, I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop it! My parents wanted pretty, light, happy and classy music. They wanted me to be like Wes, act like Wes but I couldn't. The music it- it reflected my mood. The more they told me to act like Wes the more I knew they didn't want me to be me. That made it worse."

Maka rested a hand on Soul's shoulder and he sighed and drawn a hand up to rest on hers and squeeze it.

"I loved Wes." He told her honestly, looking at her earnestly as he did. "He hated what my parents were doing, neglecting me. I knew they hated me and so did Wes. It hurt Wes more than me 'cause he thought it was all his fault. That was Wes though," Soul smiled a broken smile and squeezed Maka's hand again. "He was just so good. He couldn't stand anyone being sad, let alone being the reason they were, and he felt he was. And I was the person he loved the most. But he didn't get it, it wasn't him, it was my parents."

Soul took a long shaky breath that shook slightly. Maka's eyes flooded with dread and concern for her friend. The bad part was coming and she knew it. She could hardly brace herself as Soul hung his head.

"One night I was arguing with my folks," he said, never hand his voice sound so old. And so very, very sad. "I told them I didn't want to play the piano. I hated the piano. It was the real reason everything was so wrong. It was the reason my parents hated me and my brother pitied me. It went on for a while till my Dad hit me, he would've got another punch in if it weren't for Wes. He pushed my Dad down and dragged me from the house and into his car. I remember," his eyes glazed over as he relived the memory.

"I was 14 so Wes was 21. He was crying as he drove and he held my hand. I remember holding my face, it… hurt. It hurt a lot and that made him cry even more. I remember – He was telling me we were going to leave. That we were going to get away from them and live together in our little house. I'd go to a normal school and have real friends, not stuck up ones who only liked me for my title. He said he'd pay the bills with teaching kids how to play the violin." Soul smiled as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye, but he was quick to wipe it away.

"He always wanted to teach kids, Maka," he chuckled brokenly and Maka laughed lightly as she cried at the same time. "I was so happy. I've never been as happy as I was then. I jumped up in my seat and Wes laughed at me, saying he's never seen me so – me so-" He coughed to hide a sob.

"He lost control of the car due to my excitement." He went on, his voice completely void of any emotion. "We crashed and I woke up in the hospital with my parents faces glaring at me. Streaming with tears. At first I thought they were worried about me but they were angry. Wes had died and they blamed me. Obviously, I had to go back with them and I didn't have Wes to protect me. They tried to change me, to shape me into the man Wes was, saying I had to replace him since I killed him," Soul sneered and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

"They never even let me go to the funeral," he told her, his voice revealing his bewilderment towards the fact and the agony. "They said I shouldn't have the right to go since I was the reason he was dead. That was one of the worst parts," he shook his head angrily.

"When I was six, our nan died. At the funeral, she was cremated and I started crying, I thought they were burning her alive, I didn't realise… Wes had to take me out and calm me down. He said some people hated the thought of being buried in the ground, and that when he died he's like to be cremated himself and live in the sea…" Soul smiled, but it was replaced by an angry scowl.

"But our family have this stupid, crypt thing, where the 'Best Of Us'", his mouth twisted around the title, expressing his distaste. "were buried. My parents had Wes put there. I tried to tell them he didn't want that! He wanted to be in the sea, but they just wouldn't listen. They didn't think about what Wes wanted to see if he looked down at his own funeral. No, it was all about them. Not Wes. They loved the attention losing their son had given them. Maka, it was sick." Soul shook his head, trying to shake away the memory.

"So, yeah," he finished, shrugging his arms casually in attempt to hide his misery. "That's why I hate them. And that's what triggered my mental disorder. I killed my brother so a demon in my head tells me how disgusting I am every day since now my parents can't."

Maka didn't say anything, she just released the tears she'd held and swept Soul into a hug and knew from how his grasped her so desperately that he wasn't keeping it together as well as he pretended. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed, apologies and reassurances flooding from her mouth and Soul stroked her hair and shushed her softy, his tears falling in her hair.


End file.
